More than just Best Friends
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: "Ash." She whispered, moving towards me with tearful eyes. "I-I think I have something to tell you..." With Azurill gone, Misty is left alone at the gym, until she gets an invite. So does Ash, Brock and Dawn. And whose this Marian? First Story!
1. Chapter 1

More than just Friends

"You can travel, half way across,

This world,

But there's still one thing you'll always be.

My best friend.

You might be more,

I think you can guess what I mean!

Even if, you're in Cerulean City,

I'll pretend you're with me.

We'll be as happy as can be.

More than pals,

More than that,

Forever and till the end,

More than just friends,

I'm sure now.

You and I.

We've come so far,

Not to be,

Best friends,

By and by,

One day we'll meet again.

Under the starry sky.

Many rows we had,

I'll agree,

But it's made us tougher,

As we can be,

Don't get me wrong,

You're a great pal,

But I feel something new in me,

About you,

Now.

What's the key to your heart?

Because if I see your pretty face,

I feel my heart, start to race,

And so,

I know,

You and I,

We're more than just friends.

Me and you,

Misty and Ash,

Our love never ends.

**More than just best friends. **

**Chapter 1**

Misty was the Cerulean gym leader, she and her three sisters Lily, Daisy and Violet owned the gym and had done since Misty was born.

It had been four years since Misty had met up with her best friend, Ash Ketchum, who was now travelling in the Sinnoh region, Tracey had told her.

Misty sighed. Azurill, Misty's favourite pokemon had gone missing. Again.

But this time he had not come back. After three days of high and low searching Misty finally knew Azurill was totally and completely, lost.

Suddenly Psyduck, Misty's yellow water pokemon who had serious headache problems popped out of its ball.

"Oh Psyduck…." Wined Misty, "why did Zuri have to run off?" (Zuri being her Azurill's nickname)

"Psy...?" droned a thick headed psyduck as it tilted its head holding it in its hands.

Misty returned Psyduck.

"Ash would know what to do….." dreamed Misty.

Little did Misty know that her oldest sister Daisy was spying on her at that exact moment.

"I've gotta plan!" giggled Daisy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: 25th of May, Saffron City 10am till 10pm 2nd June be there sharpish!!

My first story guys so, don't be mean!

It's called "More Than Just Best Friends!" ok?

It's a pokeshipping full story!

So, basically, Azurill goes missing?

Misty wonders, "Will I ever see him again?"

Ketchum is back!

And popping in from Sinnoh to say hi to Misty, To tell her something very Important!!! (U can guess what!)

Joining him is…. Brock, Pikachu and Dawn!

Misty: 16

Ash: 15

Brock: 18

Dawn: 11

Pikachu: WHO CARES!!!!!?????

LOL ENJOY!!

"Hello? Is that Mrs Ketchum? Yes! Hello! I'm just calling to say your son Ash Ketchum has been invited to attend a searchers club for pokemon trainers!

Hope he can attend! Its on 25thor May, Saffron City, 10am till10pm June 2nd! Bye!"

And with that, Daisy hung up the phone with a sigh, "gee! I hope this works!!"

Meanwhile, in Sinnoh, Ash, Brock and Dawn …

"Look there's the pokemon centre!" cried Dawn.

"Finally" signed Ash "better phone mum, y'know how worried she gets!"

"Nurse Joy! Here I come! Awwwwwwhhhhhhhowwwwwwww! Thanks… for …. Nothing…. Croagunk…!" groaned Brock.

"Croooaaaa" mocked the pokemon.

"Hello Mum? Are you there?" said Ash.

"Oh hi honey!" I just got a message for you, you've been invited to a trainer's search club in Saffron City! On 25th May 10am till 2nd June 10pm! Gotta go honey!!!"

And with that , Delia hung up.

"Uhhh, random…" muttered Ash

"Ooh!!!! A trainer's club can me n' Brock come please Ash!!!!" pleaded Dawn excitedly.

"Okay okay…." Moaned an annoyed Ash.

"Umm, Brock, d'ya reckon we could…. Y'know on the way…" stuttered Ash

Brock raised his eyebrows , "Sure! HEHEHEH Cerulean first hmm?" replied a sly looking Brock.

"ooh! Whose in Cerulean City Ash? Is it your girlfriend!!! Cool!!" cooed a giggling Dawn

"Urgh! She's not my girlfriend!!" shouted Ash. (why do people always say that?)

Pikachu and Brock sniggered. Suddenly the little furry yellow pokemon couldn't hold the suspension any more, and , burst out laughing!

"Quit it Pikachu!!! WHATS SO FUNNY ANYWAYS!" retorted Ash ( bright , bright red!)

"Ash and Mi… owww!!! Get off my ear quit it Ash!" moaned Brock, Ash responded by saying "TAKE IT BACK!" a furiously blushing Ash eventually , after much persuasion from Pikachu freed Brock's ear from his grasp. (Ash hadn't realised, he had copied exactly what Misty so very often used to do to Poor Brock.)

Ash, still flushed in the face , took deep DEEEEEPP breaths and tried to calm down.

"Y'know Ash, why don't ya just admit you like her!" sighed Dawn , a bit too loudly.

"SHUT UP!!!!" erupted a completely peed off Ketchum.

"Pika chu pi!" "You're acting like a Primeape!" Called Pikachu annoyed that his trainer's ignorance had got the best of him. Again.

Ash decided that, enough was enough, even redder than before, he stormed off towards the groups rooms, "Uhh, Ash?" asked Brock.

"WHAT?!" screeched Ash and he turned round to face Brock angrily,

"The rooms, That Way." Replied Brock as he pointed in the opposite direction to the one Ash had previously stormed off in.

Ash immediately turned on his heel and looked in the right direction, "Oh..." squeaked a very embarrassed Ash…

That's the end of Chapter two!!!!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Misty's dream and the "FERRY" new Pokemons!

Hi guys! I just want to mention that this story is a complete tribute to EeveebethFejvu for their amazing story "A Cavern of A Million Colours" Probably , my favourite fanfic ever!

On with the story….!

Pokemon missing: one

Arguments: One!

Annoying but mostly embarrassing mistakes: How Ever Many I Write!!! Lol

She was on a white beach, reflected by the luminous sunset, her aquamarine eyes glowed like an Umbreon's rings do at twilight.

Her feet sunk into the soft sand as she walked, so un-knowingly.

Then. HE was beside her, HIM. HE beckoned her to follow HIM across the sand, towards the ocean where, HE knelt by her side took her hand, and whispered gently, "I love you…"

Suddenly Misty was awoken from her peaceful sleep, to hear her sisters, once again, screech into her poor, ringing ears. She pretended not to hear, and then when Lily leant in close to pull away her covers, Misty screeched and attacked her unknowing sister, "BOO!" Lily and Violet screamed in complete terror, until they realised, it was only Misty, being Misty.

"Look what you've done to my nails I'll have to re-paint them now!!!!" moaned Lily. "Like totally!" cried a still recovering Violet. "What's going on now?!" Misty's oldest sister Daisy strode in and put an end to the catastrophic conversation, "Get dressed Misty! We're going to Saffron City right away!" she announced as she dragged the be-draggled Misty out of her comfy lair, known as her bed. "But, why?" questioned a suspicious Misty, Daisy just giggled, and ignored her sister's all-knowing question, "Just get dressed and Come On!" she replied.

Later on,

Misty strode down the Cerulean Gym stairs and didn't even have much of a chance to feed Starmie and Gyrados, before being whisked off to Saffron by Daisy, Lily and Violet.

Meanwhile, In Sinnoh,

Ash and co. have proceeded to catch the ferry from Canalave City to Vermillion City in Kanto.

Ash watched the sun go over the pinkie-grey horizon and the waves calmly rush against the boat .

Suddenly, Dawn galloped up to where Ash was standing, "Hey Ash! Check this book out! There's a new type of pokemon called Zorua! And it's evolved form is called Zozoark! Looks cool, hmm?" Ash glanced at the picture for a moment, before turning his attention back to the sea,

(Japanese: **ゾロア** _Zorua_) is a Dark-type Pokémon.

It evolves into Zoroark, though the method by which it does so is currently unknown.

It, along with its evolution, was the first Generation V Pokémon to be revealed to the public on February 10, 2010.

Dawn sighed. Then she had another thought, "Hey Ash! Maybe Gary got invited! You can kick his Umbreon's butt in battle!" shouted Dawn.

Ash just nodded, never did he take his russet eyes off that ocean, Dawn yet again, gave a big sigh. Suddenly, Brock walked up and caught Dawn asking Ash "WHAT WAS WRONG" (we know don't we!) Brock grinned "HEHEHEH! Maybe Misty will have been invited since she's a gym leader and all tha…." "Y'THINK!" Ash jumped round to face Brock excitedly, and then realised his mistake, Dawn wasn't THAT thick, "well," Ash thought to himself, "She's almost as dense as me…." "So that's what's been bugging you lately! Awww! Ashy Washy misses his Misty Wisty!" teased Dawn, poking at Ash's un-able ness to cover up, his actions when "SHE" was mentioned.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Please review!

p.s Zozoark and Zorua are REAL new pokemon, check bulbapedia if u don't belive me! Heres a pic of them both!

Zorua Zozoark

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four!!!! – The confession and Misty's gift…

Hiyaz guyz! This is chapter four, soz that all the chapters are separate, go easy on me I'm new!!!

Anyways,

Soz bout no pics for Zorua Zozoark last time! Check em out on bulbapedia for more info!

On with the story….

"Shut up! WHAT IF I DO LIKE HER HUH?! ," Ash stupidly answered.

"Oops!" he squealed as Dawn burst out laughing like she was being tickled by some unknown force. Ash just groaned, (How could I have just said that?)

"Ash! Don't you think, If you're gonna tell her how you feel, you might as well buy her something? Hmm?" asked Brock knowingly.

"Say's who? The person who can't even get a girl without a crazy anger-problemed redhead with an oversized mallet, a midget nerd with glasses, or a gender-confused, crazy frog attacking them by poison jab or severe ear yanking?" said Ash.

"He's got a point Brock…" agreed Dawn thoughtfully.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!!!!" defended Brock.

"Hey Brock, there was that one time though, with Professor Ivy…" thought Dawn

"AAH!!! DON'T, MENTION, THAT…. NAME!!!!" Brock moaned pitifully as he hid in despair by the railings of the ferry.

Pikachu shook his head in embarrassment, "What do I see in these stupid humans…?" He thought, "What's that Pikachu?" questioned Ash curiously, "PikaAAAAA!!!!!" "Nothing!" Pikachu sweat dropped.

THE NEXT MORNING….

It was morning, another new day, fresh starts, for everyone, really? Well, except Ash, who still had one thought on his mind as they drew ever closer to his hometown.

"I gotta tell her this time, Mist, I'm hoping you feel the same way too." He thought wonderingly.

Later that evening, the trio of trainers made it to their destination of Vermillion City, Where the sky shone purple, pink, dandelion coloured over the calm and gently rocking waves swishing the leaves on the trees sleepily. As the gentle breeze of summer blew, whistling in Pikachu's acute ears making him shake his head discontentedly, it blew through Ash's ebony, raven, scruffy hair making it even messier than usual.

They carried on through Route six onward through Cerulean City, Ash shakily knocked on the door of his best friend's Gym, Only to be greeted by Nurse Joy, "I'm sorry, if you were looking for a battle, the Gym leader's not in at the moment." Joy replied, "No! It's not that," He said darkly, "Well if you're trying to sell me a magikarp, I don't want one thank you very much…" she huffily pronounced,

"Y'see I just wandered if…" Ash replied,

"Go AWAY! I don't want any goods or if you're a rapist go away you creep!" she squealed viciously.

"Listen!!!!!" Dawn bellowed loudly, (Nurse Joy stopped in her panicked tracks,) "Wha…?" she replied whispering,

"I just wanted to know whether Misty Waterflower was in or not…" Ash quickly retorted, before the lunatic Nurse Joy carried on any further,

Suddenly, Joy's face lit up, "Are you her boyfriend!? Aww! That's sooo sweet!" she squealed, quite differently now,

Ash just blushed bright, bright red, while shooting evil glares at the sniggering Dawn, Brock and Pikachu.

Suddenly Brock announced, "Nurse Joy, it was love at first sight!" and he grabbed her hand and knelt by her side infatuated, before Brock could advance on the poor , confused Nurse Joy who was now being hit upon by a very creepy, squinty-eyed hobo, Croagunk answered her prayers, using poison –jab to save the day (once again!)

Sorry this chapter didn't get done 4 ages! I've had exams and stuff so y'know! It will be continued ASAP! Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Misty's gift and The Reunion of Love

Hello I'm back! If anyone wants to know "are there any GOOD stories compared to mine out there?" YES! If u wants to have a good read, there's A CAVERN OF A MILLION COLOURS, A NOVEL BY EEVEEBETH FEJVU, but also there's a new story I was just checking out! 18 chapters! It's called ALL FOR ONE BY LICORICE JELLY BEAN, I just hope that All for One gets updated ASAP!

Also there's Some TEAM ROCKET in this chapter, so WATCH OUT!

ANYWAYS, if anyone was wondering "What the HELL is nurse joy doing at the gym?" Well, I didn't want The Sensational sisters answering the door, because they're, along with Misty in Saffron City! So nurse Joy is looking after the gym for her sisters and Misty. (LIKE IN CERULEAN BLUES) Episode

Anyways…

On With The Story!!!

The next morning…

So as Ash, and co. travel further towards the Vicintity of Saffron City, Ash's discouraged and disappointed spirit is having a renowned affect on his friends,

"Why, of all days, wasn't she there?" He thought viciously, He sunk in deep sorrow, his plan of "SPILLING THE BEANS" Ruined, as the sun sleepily sets in the orange horizon. Dawn slumped down on a log, shattered, and tired. "YAWN! Can we stop here for the night?" she whined,

Brock, in no mood for whining, agreed easily and started to set up his sleeping bag for the night…

Meanwhile, watching them was Jesse, James and Meowth,

As Brock cooked his delicious stew, the scent wafted over towards team rockets noses,

James started drooling hungrily, Jesse just stared, DISGUSTING.

James noticed Jesse glaring at him , like he was something nasty and smelly, and immediately slurped the drool from his saturated chin back into his mouth,

Jesse couldn't stand it any longer, "WHY ARE YOU SOOOO DISGUSTING!!!!" she shrieked as loudly and aggressively as possible.

Meanwhile…

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?!" Brock chorused, "It sounded like Team Rocket!"

"Pika pi pikka pik achu!" Pikachu chirped happily, which meant, "YES! I GET TO KICK SOME TEAM ROCKET ASS!" Once again, Ash turned to face his beloved and very confident pokemon, "PIKACHU! Why'd ya say that for?!" he bellowed angrily.

The mouse pokemon just cocked its head to one side, "There might be ten year olds reading this story!" Ash shouted,

"Don't be such a dumbass Ash," "PIKA PI PIK CHU!" Pikachu retorted slyly,

"WHAT! ME? THE DUMBASS THAT'S YOU PIKACHU!" stupidly, Ash couldn't realise, after knowing this pokemon for over six years, he should never, EVER! Insult Pikachu. But being Ash, he's obviously too dense to know…

As Team rocket, made a run for it, Ash crashed to the ground in a big smouldering heap of electricity still completely shocked.

Dawn, while sniggering slunk off to bed before she received the electrifying treatment from Pikachu too.

Meanwhile…

Misty rested sound asleep as she slept in the beds at the Pokemon centre in Saffron City, "I wonder who Daisy REALLY invited, I mean, I wonder if Ash will be there? No. Daisy couldn't get hold of him. He's way too busy in Sinnoh and all that. But. What. What IF she DID? OH CRAP. Better ask her tomorrow…. Before Misty could carry on any further with her silent conversation. She FELL ASLEEP!

Please review this chapter!

I was thinking about introducing Paul into this story at some point. I will warn you now… Gary will or may appear in any of the next chapters. So BEWARE….!

Thanks to anyone who added my story to their faves, I promise after I've finished this story, I'll start a new one!

Keep Reviewing!

So I can make my story better,

And if anyone has any people , (pokemon people or pokemon) they wanna see in my fanfic, let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

MORE THAN JUST BEST FRIENDS. CHAPTER SIX.

Heyaz guys! Soz its been a while since last update, so here it is , chapter six!

If anybody wants to ask if they would like any characters introduced into my fanfic plz plz let me know!!!!!

Anyways, On with the Fanfic! ………………… (I do not own pokemon!)

The Next Morning…

Misty awoke with a loud and moaning yawn, and stretched her slim arms silently; yawning the whole time she did so. She strode towards the water mirror beside her cabinet with all her pictures of the "Old Days" and sat down beside her computer, which also resided on the oak cabinet too. As her cerulean eyes met with the sight in the mirror, she ushered a scream, it lay in thin, layers, hanging from her head limply, she stuck a hand through it gingerly, but unfortunately, it just made her hair even fuzzier, she looked like a frazzled torchic! She decided she couldn't put it off, she had to end her "BAD HAIR DAY" once, and for all.

Wearily, Pikachu rose to its little, yellow paws intently and patted its dozing trainer softly on the arm, "Not now, Pikachu…" Ash grumbled, Pikachu decided to let a small electric shock travel up it's lazy trainer's spine, which made Ash jolt all of a sudden, making him jump to his feet , like an obedient Growlithe would to Officer Jenny. As Ash headed towards the sweet smell of Brock's delicious breakfast of pancakes, he noticed, Dawn was missing, "Hey Ash! Sleep well buddy?" Brock shouted to his pal. "Well," Ash huffily replied, "I would have, if some electric, little mouse didn't shock me to my core ev'ry time I'm trying to go to sleep…" He mumbled,

Pikachu got ready to give its trainer a full dose of his "Pika Power" just as Ash dodged. Unfortunately, the shock wave didn't go completely missed…

Paul was strolling along with no care in the world, there were no pokemon to catch, Paul had scared them off with his evil glare, and he had a "NEW!" gym badge, and if he was right, it shouldn't take him too long to escape this somewhat lonely forest.

Unfortunately , for Paul, he was so busy admiring his gym badges, and scaring every freaking pokemon in sight, he didn't see a "Pika Powered" Pikachu Special Shock Wave headed straight for him…

Meanwhile, Dawn had been strolling through the forest, trying to find a pokemon, no avail. "Not even a wurmple" she sighed tiredly. Piplup tried to cheer her up by replying with a "Pippa Pip Lup!" which meant, "Don't worry, they probably just got freaked out because I'm sooo STRONG!" the proud penguin announced. Suddenly, there was an almighty crash from somewhere nearby. Dawn hurried over to the chaos, with Piplup, stumbling along behind her.

"OH *£$^&!" (I'm not swearing because, in the REAL pokemon world, This would be one thing, DUBBED, DUBBED AND OH YES! DUBBED!!!!!!!!!!)

Dawn saw Paul cussing and swearing at a bewildered Ash and an apologetic Pikachu calling them every word under the sun. Ash had had enough of this, and just as he was about to sock Paul's glaring, dark, evil face, Piplup let off an bubblebeam, which blinded everyone momentarily before a moment later Dawn cried out , "Don't you dare Ash! And Paul, that's very, VERY RUDE! Call yourselves pokemon trainers?" She huffed angrily, Ash backed down immediately he was shocked. "Why would Dawn want to protect Paul?"

Paul meanwhile just answered with a slight smirk plastered on his grey face, "What are you? My Mother or something..?!"

Meanwhile, Misty's Usual "BAD HAIR DAY" had transformed like a magikarp does into a Gyrados, she had tugged and tugged endlessly, but when she thought it was over, she smiled happily into the mirror, Spoke too Soon. Her hair suddenly shot and sprang up into a big red, fuzzy mess. She smacked her head down again . GROANING…


	7. Chapter 7

More Than Just best Friends chapter seven

"**HE'S coming with US?!" **

Hi guys! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated for over a month! I've been VERY busy! I've decided to add later on in the story a girl, who fancies Ash, as well as Misty of course! I'll give you three choices! To choose from! No. 1 Angie, (The girl with the Shinx!)

No. 2 Annabel (The leader of one of the battle revolution gyms!)

Or No.3, Melody! (From pokemon 2000!)

Or one eXtra, me! (With my own pokemon too!)

Please help me decide, I decided to add one of them because the fabulous suggestion of competition for Ash for Misty, from a fellow fanficcer, Ghost!

Please Review or tell me if there's anything you want me to add! I already have the main plot sorted out! Since I started writing the story in my trusty diary before finally deciding to publish it on ! Anyways! Thank you! On with the story!

P.s (Further, I don't own pokemon, because if I did, Misty would still be in the anime, Sinnoh wouldn't exist, and Veronica Taylor would still do Ash's voice!)

Paul hopped to his feet after being scalded by Dawn angrily, and gave her the most evil glare he could conjure up before trying to skulk off further into the forest, Dawn just chuckled, obviously, Not Scared of Paul's attempt to freak her out like he had done so many times to Ash, Chimchar, and anyone else so unlucky to cross his path.

Meanwhile, Misty EVENTUALLY got out the door, minus bad hair day, but maximised stress! As she hopped into Daisy's car she forgot about her sister's AMBITION for scaring everything and everyone off the roads in Cerulean with her "CRUISING" as Daisy so wrongly called it, it was more like, according to Misty, being launched from a Team Rocket Booster or even a super powerful cannonball.

Misty hung on desperately to the side of the SCREECHING car as it's wheels produced more smoke and sound than standing on a meowth's tail, mixed with being burnt to a crisp by a blaziken!

Finally, God seemed to answer Misty's pleads and prayers to make it out alive of her sister's car as she stepped and stumbled onto the ground shakily.

Meanwhile….

"Oh no! Where d'ya think you're going to Buster!" Dawn teased as she grabbed Paul by the collar and yanked him back to where she was standing, "WHAT!?" he glared angrily and viciously.

"You can apologise to Ash, Pikachu. And Me! For your awful behaviour!" Dawn said as she told Paul off good and proper.

Paul just smiled and replied, "What's it worth?!" (Paul just couldn't help smile as she got more and more wound up with him)

Dawn shocked, dropped Paul's collar roughly and suddenly backed away from him shaking and blushing, "Why's he smiling at me?!" a voice squealed inside her befuddled brain. She shook her squealing conscience out of her head and dragged Paul to his feet, less than gently, "You're coming with us." she answered simply and calmly before turning, with Paul still caught in her sweaty palm and stormed towards Brock to announce their latest recruit and less than welcome new member.

Ash grumbled, broken out of his trance after watching that infuriating grin on Paul's face appear.

But whether Ash liked it. Or not. Paul. Was coming with them.

Thank you! Please read and review! Next chapter will be more exciting! I promise!

While you are waiting for my newest chapter (Eight) why not check out Spruceton Spook's stories, if you like spooky pokeshipping stories!

And yes, Paul is travelling with the trio to Saffron city. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

More than Just Best Friends. - Chapter Eight

Hello! It's me! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7, ("HE'S coming with US!)

LOL. Anyways keep reviewing, and emailing to let me know. Who to choose?

NO1. ANGIE!

NO.2 ANABEL!

NO.3 MELODY!

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST!

NO.4 ME!

Check out the details on the beginning of chapt. Seven to find out more!

Anyway! WARNING ! THIS chapter contains , along with the last one, IKARISHIPPING! And of course , pokeshipping!

ME: Will Ash and co. _**PLEASE!**_ Hurry up and get to flipping Saffron City soon!

Ash: Hey! You're not the one who has to walk there!!!

Paul: For once, I'm gonna agree with the little dumbass here… (LOL!)

Ash: Why you little…!

Misty: Anyways! AshandMistyLove does not own pokemon, or I most definitely would still be in the main anime! (Wipes tears away)

Me: On with the story!

Ash carried on moaning and groaning until the day was done and decided the best plan for this cruel punishment of having HIM with THEM. (HIM being Ash's only non- bff, Paul!)

Was to completely ignore everyone, even Pikachu if he had to.

"Uhhh, Ash? You haven't talked all day! I thought because we're sooo close to Saffron and all, you'd be jumping for joy!" Brock chuckled.

Ash just smirked and bit his lip to stop himself answering. IT WAS SILENT…

"Are you CRAZY DAISY?" Misty screamed, while her sister just stared at her. Puzzled at what her little somewhat, shaky little sister was going to say next…

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Misty ranted on…

By this time, several pokemon trainers of all shapes and sizes who had come to help in the EPIC search for Azurill, (Who by this stage, was totally forgotten!) Were gathered round the siblings, some were giving strange and weird looks and glares.

Others skulking round the City like Spearows and they continued, slightly amused. Impressed but not surprised, to see the young gym leader, still hadn't lost all her spunky attitude…

Misty noticed the hordes of trainers and passer-by's were staring intently at the arguing pair, and turned away from them to face the empty side of town. Blushing.

As the sun continued to fall down over the crestfallen cliffs, it seemed to climb past trees, whole forests. Until it was night-time of course.

Meanwhile…

The gang STILL haven't reached Saffron!

"Hey Ash! We should arrive at Saffron tomorrow isn't that great?!" Dawn at this point turned to Brock to see him nod.

"Whoopee Doooooo…" Paul added sarcastically.

"Y'know, Ash what's wrong? Misty could be there!" Brock jeered.

"But, she wasn't even at the gym…" Ash sighed heavily.

Dawn. Noticing her raven haired friend's displeasure of not seeing his best buddy and Girl….Friend…. jumped up eagerly and sat beside Ash, "Believe me Ash; Misty'll be there, I promise…."

Ash turned away from Dawn indignantly and mumbled into his shirt, "How would you know?"

"Because, if she's not at her gym, maybe she's been invited to this Search party too."

Dawn whispered, almost pleadingly.

"THH, You're really gonna bet on that?! What are you? A wild Abra?" Paul replied, obviously, not a care in the world… Well, Paul's world anyways…

Dawn and Ash just glared at Paul, warning him…

Brock strode in, totally un-aware of the situation occurring. "Well, right now it looks like you could do with Misty's Magnificent, Magic Mallet! Heh?"

At the mention of Misty, Ash's shoulders slumped again…

Keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

More Than Just Best Friends! – Chapter Nine!

Hey guys! This is chapter nine, finally!

And the gang have **ALMOST **reached Saffron City!

"OMG!"

HEHE LOL!

Anyways, I still can't decide whether to choose,

Angie, Annabel, Melody or Me!

So, please tell me who I should enter as competition for Ash for Misty!

I need to decide soon!

So please!

Me: We are gathered here today, to finally witness the spectacular spectacle of …

Ash: Hey! This isn't a wedding ceremony y'know?!

Me: Humph! Of the gang reaching Saffron…

Gary: Y'mean, it's taken those losers **NINE **WHOLE CHAPTERS!

Me: Well, yes…

Gary: Ashy boy could have flown on Staraptor! Mind ya, it's probably **TOO WEAK** to carry that lump on its back!? HAHAH (Gary does that **REALLY** annoying laugh of his)

Ash: Why you little…! (Lunges at Gary)

Misty: (Holding Ash back) AshandMistyLove doesn't own pokemon, or otherwise, Gary would have been killed by now… (Smirks)

Gary: Hey! You annoying REDHEAD!

(Misty tries to punch Gary)

Me: (Holding Misty **AND** Ash back desperately) On with the story!

There will be some … CavalierShipping You can find out what it means! It was the next morning… The sun was creeping its way over the dreamy landscape. And the swablu's were chanting and the pidgey tweeting. "OMG! I never thought I'd get to say this in my life!" Dawn exclaimed. Everybody turned to face the direction Dawn was facing. It was a sign. But, it was the best sign in the world to the extremely weary travellers. It was the sign…. For Saffron City! Dawn leapt into the air cheering happily, while Piplup, her water penguin, hopped on it's padded feet merrily chirping as loudly as possible! Ash spotted the sign as him, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup did a small victory dance around the sign. Paul stood silently watching the spectrum. Suddenly, Dawn grabbed his hand to Paul's complete and utter surprise and danced round and round with Paul who ended up joining in with their merry circle. Brock just watched as the three kids and two pokemon began to tire out from lack of food and tiredness… Ash and co. were so busy enjoying themselves that they didn't notice a figure in front of them until HE spoke, suddenly Paul stopped dancing and stood VERY still indeed. Slowly, Pikachu and Piplup sensed the reason and piped down too… "HEHE! Well Ashy-Boy! Long time no see eh?!" the voice sneered. Ash immediately stopped in his tracks, causing Dawn to bounce into him excitedly, Ash looked up slowly to see his former- arch rival, Gary sneering at the three pathetic trainers and two pokemon. "It certainly has been a WHILE since we last saw each other Gary…" Ash squeaked stretching his neck to look into Gary's slightly amused face; Dawn's eyes sparkled as soon as she spotted Gary. Even though Ash was nearly as tall as him by now, he still felt like he should give him the respect of being looked up to… "Well follow me… I knew you were comin anyways…" Gary continued, walking a few steps towards the growing ever closer city. Gary beckoned them to follow, while Paul stayed stuck to the ground, almost like, he was scared of Gary. Gary spotted Paul standing as still as stone and asked Brock, "Who's that kid following you three?" Dawn turned to see Paul still in the same place as when Gary had first arrived and answered Gary, "Oh he's Paul, he's come with us from Viridian Forest…" Gary smirked knowingly, "Eh?! Aren't you that trainer who my chums and me beat at a pokemon battle?" Gary inquired. It was silent, ten seconds later. No answer… Paul just shuffled his feet shyly… Gary's foot was tapping impatiently now… Ash couldn't help feeling sorry for poor Paul, he thought to himself, (Gosh, Paul LOST to Gary?!) "I s'pose, but you cheated…" Paul muttered as darkly as he could as he lifted his head to glare at Gary disapprovingly … Gary just raised one eyebrow, and shrugged it off, "Anyways are you guys coming to Saffron?" he said , changing the subject… "Yeah we were going to help in the Trainers Search?! Here's the invite…" Brock pulled it out of his pocket and un-crumpled it briskly… "Well, follow me then!" Gary said as he strode forward beckoning the other trainers to follow… Misty was fed up, (Maybe, Maybe she didn't invite him? Please, please say she did though, I have to tell him. How I feel. I promised myself I'd do it this time! GRR! Maybe, I should just ask Daisy…) she was snapped out of her thoughts to find her sister, Lily shaking her shoulder, "common! It's time!!" She said abruptly before dragging Misty into the crowd to watch the event… Just as Ash and co reached Saffron, hordes of pokemon trainers and their fellow pokemon dashed and stampeded, knocking the group into a trainer stampede! Ash shoved and pushed, he thought he saw Misty…! When he got there though… It was only another trainer, suddenly; a nidorino barged into him, catching him off guard and shoving him into the Misty- look-alike… "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she cried annoyed, suddenly, her face broke into a smile… "Hey! It's you! Hi Ash!" She squeaked happily. Next to her, stood a black dog pokemon, with yellow rings and scarlet eyes… She had brunette shoulder length hair, turquoise eyes and a large red and blue bag slung over her shoulder … Ash recognised her immediately as… HEHEH! Sorry Lol! I wanted to try a cliff hanger! Anyways, "WHO IS IT!?" You'll have to guess for now! You can tell me who and which pokemon I described on my reviews! Anybody who does before the next chapter, I'll mention them in chapter TEN! WHOA, ALREADY CHAPTER TEN! Anyways, keep reviewing! 


	10. Chapter 10

More than just Best Friends! Chapter TEN!!!!

**Hey guys!** I'm back again!

So, well done to pokesmaster101 who guessed the pokemon as … (drum roll…)

"**UMBREON!!!!" ** (Fake annoying cheers)

**So, "WHOS THE GIRL ASH?!..." **

HEHEHE ALL ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER!

Me: Well, it's finally chapter ten and…

Gary: Ash's butt still smells as bad as it did in chapter 9!!!!

Ash: HEHEHE YEAH! Wait, hold on a sec… "WHAT!!!!"

Paul: (sniggers)

Me: OMG! Look guys!

(GARY AND ASH STOP STRANGLING EACHOTHER AND FACE ME)

Me: Paul just SMILED!!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!

(SMACK! PAUL PUNCHES ME AND KNOCKS ME OUT COLD…)

Misty: Oh my god! (Rushes up to me then, slaps Paul) AshandMistyLove doesn't own Pokemon and Paul is going to get a kick right where it hurts…

Ash: On with the story!...

"M, M… Marian?! Is that REALLY you?!" Ash cried astounded,

"Yep! The one and only!" Marian exclaimed happily,

Suddenly, Ash's smile faded into and look of anxiety…

"W… What's wrong Ash?!" Marian stuttered worryingly, Umbreon raised it's head knowingly…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE OK!?" Ash shouted sulkily,

Marian sighed, "I, I don't know…"

"I thought you were dead!" Ash winced, upset at the horrible memories…

"Well, I, I was VERY busy!" Marian recalled,

"What happened to you Marian, I thought we were mates!" Ash whined indignantly.

Umbreon's head shot up with a look of shock when his mistress's friend was suddenly now her "MATE"

Marian noticed the puzzled and worried look on Umbra's (Her Umbreon's nickname)

Face, and laughed, patting the confused pokemon on the head reassuringly,

"No no no Umbra, were not "MATES" like that!" She said blushing furiously,

Ash scowled at her, "WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY IN AUGUST?! WHEN SHE WENT?"

Marian was laughing along with Umbra joking about an earlier incident concerning "MATES" when Ash bravely asked her,

"Marian?"

Marian's head shot round and made her face match his solemn one…

"What, what happened, that day in August?"

Ash watched as Marian's face began to fall…

"I, I…."

Just as she was about to answer his question, A familiar sound could be heard, almost **TOO** familiar for poor Ash…

(Yep, you guessed whoopee doo…)

"**Prepare for trouble, we're in fan fiction!"**

"**To destroy all your dreams and all your wishing!"**

"**Jesse!"**

"**James!"**

"**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"**

"**Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"**

"**MEEEOWTH! DAT'S RIGHT!" **

Ash groaned as his eyes set upon Team Rocket standing centre stage, literally, on a stage, in the centre of the crowd…

Misty too had spotted the not- so- welcome guests and immediately rushed onto the stage, grabbing for her prized pokeballs,

"Not you Again!" she shouted annoyed,

"OH! It's the female twerp! Long time no see!" Jesse announced,

"Sorry, no time for chit chat, Get Lost!" Misty shouted angrily.

"How rude! We were only following the twerp Y'see," Meowth spat,

Misty's world suddenly halted. "A…Ash is **HERE**!"

Misty's fingers froze, unable to throw Staryu and Corsola into battle,

"What if we told you we had you're um, AZURILL?!" James sneered.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Misty screamed, furious

Meanwhile, Ash's head flew up when he heard the line "GIVE HIM BACK" and he spotted Misty,

"MISTY!!!!" Ash shouted, her head turned to face the crowd…

"A… ASH!!!!!"

WHOA! CLIFFY! REVIEW PLZ!


	11. Chapter 11

More Than Just Best Friends – Chapter… ELEVEN!?

The Reunion of Souls.

Hey guys its AAML here! By the way, well done to all who guessed Umbreon!

And the girl was Marian, (Just to say, Marian is my nickname, she isn't a character from pkmn!) So, choice four! ME!

Anyways, you may be wondering pokedudes, "What Happened In August?" too, as well as Ash of course, but this chapter is the best yet, I promise, well hopefully it is! LOL

Because not only has Ash met up with Marian and Her Umbreon, Umbra.

He has spotted …. (Drum roll) Team Rocket!

But it wasn't them I'm referring to in the title (I sure hope not!)

It was surely, the greatest and my most fave pokemon character in the history of Satoshi Tajiri's PokeWorld, **MISTY WATERFLOWER!!!!**

Misty: Finally, It starts to get interesting!

Ash: And, it's actually going to be EXCITING, The first bit of this stupid fanfic yet!

Me: (Growls) Hey! You're not the one who has to write it, you just have to be IN it!

Drew: AshandMistyLove doesn't own pokemon, but, AAML just owned Ash!

(I punch Ash where it REALLY, REALLY hurts!)

Dawn, Paul and Gary: Hehehe, on with the story!!!

Last time…

"Misty!!!!"

"A….ASH!!!!" Cried Misty loudly.

Ash jumped to his feet anxious, while Misty turned back to the terrible Trio,

"GIVE MY AZURILL BACK!" and suddenly, a loud pop was heard as Staryu and Corsola appeared from their pokeballs angrily, but, it wasn't only Staryu and Corsola who appeared from their pokeballs. It was Psyduck too. !

Misty just winced as the duck pokemon started running in circles, terrified of Team Rocket and the massive crowd.

Suddenly, a little pokemon appeared next to Misty's Corsola, and lifted it's paw in a friendly manner, it was a little yellow mouse, with brown stripes on its bare back and big pointy ears and a tail the shape of a lightning bolt, it also had scarlet red cheeks.

Yup you guessed.

"PIKACHU!" Misty cried happily.

"Pika!" It cried pointing its paw in the direction of the crowd.

Misty turned to face where Pikachu had pointed and saw, Ash stumbling through the crowd with a bewildered look on his face.

"He mustn't have been expecting to see me so soon!" Misty chuckled.

Misty turned back to Team Rocket, to see they had already released two pokemon, Misty had only ever heard about. One, was snake-like, but, didn't look ANYTHING like an arbok which Misty had seen anywhere or before. The other, was kind of like a victreebel, but looked more like a giant venous fly trap, when suddenly the pokemon proceeded to latch itself onto Poor James's head. Before finally loosening it's grip and settling to the floor for battle.

Misty nodded at Corsola and Staryu, before commanding them to use their most powerful attack, before smiling, "I'm a gym leader, I have to accept every challenge I'm given!"

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

"Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Staryu, Whirlpool!"

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!"

Marian stood amazed at the youngest gym leader in the World,

"Misty Waterflower?! She's, Ash's FRIEND!" Marian whispered astounded, "Umbra! Go help Ash!" she commanded, Umbra sprinted through the excited crowd, and caught up to Ash.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Brock! It that Misty!" Dawn squealed as her and Brock recognised the lone, youngest gym leader of Kanto standing with her most prized Pokemon on stage, along with a familiar Pikachu!

Paul and Gary had also turned to face the stage, watching intently for the battle to reach a climax.

Suddenly, Misty had an idea, "Pikachu! Do you have any NEW attacks?!"

Pikachu nodded bravely, before gearing up for a Volt Tackle,

"Go!" Misty screeched at the little electric mouse.

"PI, KA, CHU!" the little yellow rodent started gathering speed as he eventually got into an **extremely** speedy sprint!

"Whoa", Misty watched in dismay, "Ash has been training you hasn't he?!"

Ash smiled as he watched Misty's astounded expression as she had just ordered Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Umbra's eyes suddenly glowed and Ash felt himself being lifted above the crowd towards the stage, "WAAA!" Ash looked down to see Umbra using Secret Power.

Suddenly, for some strange reason, Psyduck due to the radiation of Secret Power, started gearing up before releasing a, PSYCHO CUT! Along with the Volt Tackle, Spike Cannon, and Hydro Pump, Team Rocket were sent. Yep you guessed.

Misty laughed and waved at the Defeated Trio of Meowth, Jesse and James flew through the air before screeching the Old Theme, "Team Rocket's Blasting Again!" Then they were gone…

The crowd cheered at the victory.

Ash suddenly, caught up in the excitement as well as Umbra, was dropped on top of Misty!

She crashed to the ground, new weight suddenly on her back.

She burst out laughing when she heard the "Certain, Chosen One" Winced as he had landed on her painfully.

Ash hauled himself to his feet, lifting Misty up, who was still laughing, before Ash could say anything to his "Long Lost Best Friend", Misty felt inclined to hug him,

Ash shuffled uncomftably as she hugged him with every ounce of power she had.

Ash was glowing bright red by the time she finally thanked him for "Dropping In"

Marian Glared, Umbra noticed this…

"H…he loves her!?" She growled.

"Well, we'll see about that!" She glowered, before skulking off sulkily.

Umbra could sense, Marian was planning something.

Something to keep Ash and Misty. Away From each Other For Good…

OHHH! Cliffys!

I think I'm starting to get the hang of them, Don't you?

What plan is sulky Marian conducting up?

Find out…

NEXT TIME!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

More Than Just Best Friends – Chapter, wait, TWELVE! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SERIOUS!!!!

HEY GUYS SORRY I haven't updated for YEARS been busy, got banned from pc too!

HEHE anyway, Marian is sulking,

Team Rocket just DON'T DO mottos,

And Misty's new hairdo shouldn't EXIST!

LOL

Anyways,

This chapter is called, DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

**THE PLAN**

Cool and imaginative title, I know!

On with THE PLAN…

Ash: THE WHAT!?

Paul: This isn't a PLAN stolen from Team Rocket is it?

Me: Why?  
Paul: Because if it is, first, I'll slit my wrists, then pummel Dumbass's head in, and finally commit suicide by sitting next to a snorlax, waiting for it to roll right on top of me…

Me: Well, luckily, it isn't…

Ash: Who's Dumbass?

Paul: The clefairy from the moon…

Ash: OH, Huh?! Clefairy's don't come from the moon…

Misty: (Whispers) But I know somebody who does… (Points at Ash)

Paul: Of course it's not Clefairy! It's you! Ya dumbass! you just proved my point…

(While Ash tries to kill Paul, Gary, Dawn, and Drew snigger.)

Before Misty screams holding Ash back frantically "Don't just stand there you three!"

Gary: Why? It's funny seeing you struggle…

(Misty lets go of Ash. To his surprise, Ash drops to floor to watch Misty punch Gary twice in the face, and kick him where, lets just say, where the sun don't shine…)

Me: (whispers) Ouch!

Drew and Dawn: AshandMistyLove doesn't own pokemon or else that plan, if this was in the REAL anime, would've been team rockets, and, Paul happily, wouldn't be with us!

HEHEHE

STORY TIME!!!

Marian skulked off forgotten, while Umbra followed intently, eager to know, its mistresses plans.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Brock struggled through the crowd, Dawn dragging Paul along too.

Finally, all three musketeers made it. Not to mention an extremely disgruntled Piplup who had been nearly stood on twice, trampled and mistaken for a fluffy toy over and over again…

"You must be Misty!" Dawn screeched, giving the teen a hug, "Hi, I'm Dawn!"

Misty squeaked, since Dawn was practically squashing her. "Nice … To… Meet… You…!"

Finally, Dawn released Misty, and took a good look at Misty's face; she had seen it, **somewhere** before…

"Hey! You're the lure girl!" She suddenly recollected.

"The… The… What?!" Misty stuttered curiously.

"You're the girl on the lure Ash use when we go fishing! The again, I wondered why Ash wouldn't let me use it when I asked him…" Dawn muttered.

Causing Ash to turn away, beet red.

And, Misty to blush "That's… Uh… Nice…"

"Well, it's great to see you again Misty!" Brock interrupted, while Piplup squeaked angrily.

"OH! Good to see you too Brock!" Misty said as she gave Brock a hug, thankfully though, not **QUITE** as hard as Ash had received.

"Well, I didn't know Dumbass had a girlfriend…" Someone muttered from behind Dawn…

"Huh? Grr…. Firstly, don't call me dumbass, and secondly, SHES **NOT **MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Ash snarled at the figure who just smirked and mumbled "Whatever, Dumbass…"

Just as Ash was about to, once again, try to punch Paul's lights out.

Misty tapped Ash's shoulder lightly, "Well, WHOSE THIS THEN!?" she eagerly asked Brock.

"I feel, SOOOOO sorry for you having such a dumb boyfriend…" Paul mumbled.

Before Misty could say anything, Dawn interrupted, pulling Paul off the floor and introducing himself for him. "This is Paul… he's Ash's current rival..."

"I can see that…" Misty agreed.

Ash snarled even more as Paul winked at him. Luckily Paul knew that Ash wouldn't get a chance to touch him…

Pikachu just hopped onto Misty's shoulder purring.

"Well, maybe we should go…" Brock interrupted.

"You're right, Follow me!" Misty replied, grabbing Ash's collar as he made a sudden lunge for Paul, and dragging him behind her, as she made her way towards a large building, known as "The Fireside Hotel" …

Marian Meanwhile…

Had spotted a young trainer, with a Shinx, she SEEMED female, according to Umbra at least. Marian smiled evilly, rubbing her hands together as she watched her unsuspecting prey lean down towards her little Lion like Pokemon and stroke it so it purred. Umbra watched in dismay, he wished HIS mistress was THAT kind to him…

The Fireside Hotel was built into a Pokemon Centre, too. Fortunately, poor Brock didn't get to perform **ANY** of his antics, due to Misty ending up dragging a groaning Brock, and still snarling Ash, who, if he could have done, would've sliced Paul to pieces.

Dawn watched in amazement as Misty grabbed the key in one hand, and held the two boys in the other.

Croagunk too. Stared at this spectacle…

Finally, they made it to their rooms, where Misty unlocked the door of the apartment room, to reveal its Luxury…

Brock immediately lit up when he saw the room, and Ash, stopped snarling like a Luxray to see the most beautiful suite he had EVER seen…

"Well, what do ya think?" Misty eagerly awaited their approval.

It was several minutes before **ANYONE **spoke, even Paul, stood and stared quietly.

Finally Ash spoke up, "It's…It's…. Beautiful…" Was all he could stutter.

Misty looked approvingly at the clan. "Well, that bunks mine!" She screeched before dropping Brock and releasing her clutch on Ash's collar.

"HUH?! NO FAIR ITS **MINE**!!!" Ash wined as he beat Misty to it, leaping up to claim **HIS** prized, **TOP BUNK. **Ash felt like he could fly as he dropped onto, the bed…

Leaping, flying through the air…

SMACK!

Ash smacked his head as he turned to find the not unfamiliar presence of new weight clutching onto his creased collar.

"Gotcha!" Misty panted tiredly.

"I got here first!" Ash wined.

"Ladies first!"

"Men just before…"

"Whatever!!!!"

Misty leapt up to claim **HER **prize, before, she too, was sent crashing down again, with a presence of **EXTRA** weight, which seemed to hold her down by the neck of her t-shirt! She looked down to see Ash, hanging on for dear life to Misty's T-shirt. He was **NOT** letting her get away so easily…

The two continued bickering until Brock lifted both Ash and Misty, into the air, and knocked their heads together.

"OWW!" they cried in unison,

"Will you two STOP fighting it's only a bunk!" He shouted.

"But, I saw it first…" Ash wined indignantly,

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH!?" Brock inquired,

"Nothing…" He groaned, rubbing his sore head along with Misty…

Even Paul was amazed at how; he eventually ended up with the bunk, whilst he was making himself comfy in **PAUL'S **prized bed. Misty and Ash, especially glared evilly….

Finally.

The beds were sorted, and plans made,

"Hey! I got us all tickets to tonight's show!" Dawn announced as she slammed through the door. Startling Ash, making him squeak…

"What kind of play?!" Misty asked curiously. Peaking at the tickets.

"ROMEO AND JULIET!!!" Dawn screamed so that even Professor Oak, Tracy and Delia Ketchum could hear what tickets she had bought….

Ash and Paul groaned…

Ash HATED romantic plays and pantomimes, no. Screw that. HE HATED, anything, to do, with Love.

An hour later,

"AWW c'mon Ash! PLEEASEE!!! The others are waiting down at the theatre!!!"

Misty pleaded, tugging on Ash's coat, which he abruptly had shoved on to try to make it look like he was coming…

"Y' never know you might LIKE it!" Misty. Doubted.

"Fat Chance…" Ash moaned.

Misty was fuming almost, by the time Ash had eventually been pryed from his DEN, been grabbed by the hand shockingly, and was being dragged down the stairs by Misty, who was saying over and over again, "We're Late, we're late… we're late…"

They came to a screeching halt as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Where a familiar face stood. Smiling.

"Hey Ash!" cried Angie, as Shinx snuggled up on her shoulder.

"A...Angie! GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Ash called happily,

Misty just smiled; she was obviously a pal of Ash's "Hey nice to meet you! I'm Misty!"

Angie turned and gasped, "Y… you're one of Ash's friends!!! But, aren't you the…"

"Gym Leader? Or biggest pain in the butt I've ever had as a friend?" Ash sniggered.

"Yep I'm the Cerulean gym leader nice to meet cha!" Misty smiled, giving Ash a slight glare as she turned to face him…

"Sooo, Where are you two off to?" Angie asked.

"TO SEE ROMEO AND JULIET!" Misty answered excitedly.

"Are… You going alone…?" Angie gasped.

Misty went red, like a charmeleon, while Ash seemed to turn into a jigglypuff he was sooo pink!

"No!" They both said in unison.

"We're meeting some friends downstairs wanna join us?" Misty inquired.

"Sure!" Angie chirped. I'll meet you down there!" She called.

Meanwhile, little did Ash and Misty know, someone was keeping a VERY close eye on them, and Angie. **Three Guesses.**

**Ooh! What does Marian have in mind for Angie! Or is she a leabian! LOL**

**Read and Review!!!!**

**This ones a long chappy I know!**

**AAML **


	13. Chapter 13

More Than Just Best Friends – Chapter 13!

Hey guys, I know I know, I haven't updated forever and ever but what counts is I am now!

Anyways, is Marian a lesbo? We'll find out soon!

I hope u all enjoyed my one-shot "fall to pieces" and my 2 half story, "A trick gone too far" which I'm happy to say, if I get more reviews, I shall continue…

Things r gonna get a little more "aaml"eey this chapeeee!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or anything apart from the story!

(Obviously!)

Paul: *Screams* Are we gonna get on with this story or what!

Me: *Covering ears in pain* Uh huh…

Ash: Sheessh! What's your problem Paul? Is it that time of month again!

Paul: *Glares scarily*

Ash: *Gulps* oh, oops! Hehe, I think I'll just shut up…

*Misty skipping happily enters*

Misty: Hey Paul! SOOO, what's up!

Drew: Slaps his forehead, and groans *She shouldn't have done that!*

Paul: *ROARS* I'M FINE!

*GLASS WINDOWS SHATTER*

Misty: *petrified, squeaks* "I, I see…

Paul: *starts to walk aggressively towards Misty*

Misty: *backs up* Whoa, uh Paul? *squeaking*

Me: *whispering* Misty, if I were you, I'd move pretty sharpish…

Misty: *gulps*, H, help!

*Suddenly, Paul falls to the ground as a loud boom is heard.*

*Paul lays unconscious, while Ash stand above him, grinning, holding, Misty's magic mallet with two hands.*

Just as Misty is about to run to Ash to thank him, she spots. HER. Mallet…

What was Ash doing with, HER MALLET? Well, he'd soon find out what she was gonna do to his sorry ass with HER MALLET!

Ash drops Misty's mallet and runs, screaming, Misty chasing after him, mallet above her head.

Me: well, I don't own pokemon…

*Cat yowl and glass breaking is heard*

Me: Otherwise, if I did, Ash would be screwed…

Drew: I already think he is…

The queue was a long one, and Ash, Angie and Misty, bounced up and down, like spoinks, waiting to enter the theatre.

Hopefully, Brock and Dawn had saved seats for them all…

Finally, Misty, Angie and a bedraggled looking Ash found the guilty party, or so to speak…

Dawn, Brock, and the sad case called Paul…

"Guys, didn't you save any seats for us?" Misty asked, irked.

"Course we did, what kind of person do you think am?" Dawn asked sarcastically happy,

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Paul grumbled.

"Now that's enough of your cheesy, smart, loud-mouthed remarks!" Dawn bellowed her head swelling anime style, causing Paul just to be a teeny weenie bit scared.

"If I'm not mistaken, it is **YOU** who's being loud… Dawn." A familiar voice answered.

Just as Dawn was about to ask Misty is she could borrow her trusty mallet to smack Paul to Kanto and back…

A tall, slim teen-aged boy with emerald hair appeared, smiling at the little group,

Dawn drooped to the floor, anyone who was ANYONE, knew who Drew Hayden was…

"Omg! Mr Drew sir! Can I pleaaase! Have your autograph!" Dawn squealed, blushing and cooing over Drew like he was a baby version of Justin Bieber…

"Uhhh…" Drew murmured freaking out; he'd had some fans in his time, but no-one like this so called "Friend" of May's…

While Drew leant back on this composedly "Scary" encounter,

When a teen-aged girl with brunette locks entered, "Hi Ash! Hey Brock! Hey Dawn! And, HEY MISTY!" May squealed, nearly as high pitched as Dawn, like the time when she stood on Pachirisu and her hair went only, "Slightly Frizzy".

Paul blocked his ears; all this noise was NOT good for his grumpiness…

"Hey May! Hey Drew! How's things?" Ash replied before spotting the two co-ordinators hands were entwined together inseparably.

"Uhhh, how come you two are even Holding HANDS! I mean, I thought you hated each other…" Ash wailed, this was all too puzzling for his dense brain to calculate…

Misty considered asking Pikachu to "Do His Thing." But decided against it, it would be best to just, "Grin and Bear Misty, grin and bear…"

Unfortunately, Dawns theory wasn't QUITE the same as Misty, Brock, Angie and Paul's…

But May and Drew just bounced it off, while Ash stared puzzled at the still locked hands.

"Anyways, If you think about it… I don't think we're the ONLY ones here who should be holding hands… Right? Ash? Misty?" May giggled knowingly.

"WHAT! HIM/HER! ARE YOU CRAZY!" The pair wouldn't have looked out of place in a store selling tomatoes…

May and Drew just laughed. So did Brock and Dawn and Angie, even Paul, smirked at that.

"Well, me n' May argued and squabbled all the time…

Trust me, you two are just hiding your TRUE feelings for each other, we know, we've been there!" Drew said knowledgably, winking at May, who smiled back.

Suddenly, there was a squeal, everybody turned to see. A young girl, with honey combed hair, and aqua marine eyes standing by them, by her side, a wise and adorably CUTE Umbreon chanted its name willingly…

"Oh hey Marian!"

Ash cried,

Glad to have an excuse to be free of the leading conversation.

"Hey Ash! You never caught up with me! I stood waiting for forever! Where did you go?" She huffed "Good-naturedly"

"Oh sorry about that Marian… I was catching up with my best friend Misty…"

"Huh? Who the hell is Misty? I'm your best friend remember? Who cares about some, Misty?" Marian added spitefully,

"Me, since I am Misty…" the agitated red-head glared chillily at the cocky new-comer, there was something about Marian, Misty really, didn't like…

"Oh, well, Ash is my best friend, always has been, always will be, sooo." Marian commented snidely.

"Urghhhhhh…." Misty growled, who did this puny kid think she was anyway?, well she would teach her…

Ash intervened, Misty and Marian, both being similar in their patience limits.

"Well, um, Marian, these are my friends I travel with… Meet Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, Angie and Paul. And well, it seems you're already quite informed about Misty…" Ash chuckled, only to receive a glare from Misty that just said.

"Are You Crazy!"

Ash gulped, Misty and Marian avoided eye contact, and Misty really didn't wanna show herself up, just because a stupid girl, who looked like a Kindergarten reject, wanted to create a problem between her and Ash…

Well, she would show Marian, that how ever much everyone else was scared of her, Misty wasn't…

"Well, d'ya guys wanna sort out where we're all sitting or what?" Brock interrupted, breaking the silence…

"Yeah! I bagsie by Drew!" May squealed.

"I bagsie by May!" Drew squealed, (obviously, Drew technically, CANNOT squeal…)

"I bagsie by May too!" Dawn squealed, as she stumbled with five medium popcorns she was balancing.

Ash gulped, he knew there would be fireworks if he didn't keep a close eye on a ferociously frustrated Miss Waterflower.

He knew, Misty really did not like Marian, neither did Marian like Misty.

He'd be in-between a cat fight.

He decided, he'd have to keep Misty's anger at bay, and keep her attention on him…

In the end, the seating plan was finished, just in time too. Or so they thought…

Brock sat on the end, next to Drew, Who in turn was happily squished in between Brock and May. May was in-between Dawn and Drew, Who somehow encouraged Paul to reside beside her, next to Angie. Then a bewildered Ash, then an agitated Misty, and finally the worst possible outcome…

Misty, was sat next to…

Marian.

OOHHH!O_O

This is getting scary!

Hehe!

What's gonna happen?

I kinda think Paul was quite glad he didn't have to sit near Ash.

But boy, Ash has got his work truly cut out for him.

Hehe!

AAML:I can't wait for a little fight and drama!

Misty: Why do you like making our lives a misery?

Ash: * Nodding wisely* we shall never know…

Paul: Well, talk for yourself Dumbass!

Ash: Whose dumbass again?

Everybody (Including me) does anime fall…

Paul: Anyone happen to know where there's a snorlax?

Please , read and review peeps!


	14. Chapter 14

More than just best friends – Chapter 14? Ok, so you've proved you can actually write 14 chappys of this load of junk? Seriously, get a life! (LOL)

Hey guys, I updated last chappy earlier on, and…

This happened,

In chapter 13 of More than just best friends…

Drew and May had become a couple in LUUURVE!

OMG! Paul smiled; well he sorta smirked, actually.

And,

Misty, was sat next to…

Marian.

This chapter is gonna have some Ikarishipping in it!

HEHE!

Lets begin!

Misty: Why are you SOOO MEAN! You're making me sit by HER!

Ash: Yeah, why? Are you trying to cause stress and tension?

Gary: Ooh! That was a big word for Ashy-boy; did you get that from the dictionary? Hmm?

Me: Well, actually, yes I am.

Ash: But Why?

Paul: Because it's fun to read about, dumbass.

ME: Thank you Paul, yes Ash, Paul is right.

Ash: Uhhh, Paul?

Paul: WHAT DUMBASS?

Ash: umm, Hehe, who was Dumbass again?

(Everybody does anime fall)

Misty: Well, Psyduck, it looks like you're not considered the Thickest of Thick anymore…

Paul: *Groans*

ME:* Steals Ash's pokeball*

Ash: Hey that's my…

Me: Snorlax? Paul?

Paul:* Takes pokeball containing Ash's snorlax* Gee thanks!

*Before Paul gets a chance to call out Snorlax, a Pidgeot grabs it and flies off with it*

Ash: Hey! That's my snorlax! Come back here!

Paul: DAMMIT!

Drew:*Pats Paul's back* Well Paul, better luck next time…

Dawn: AshandMistyLove does not own pokemon or ,

Because, Ash, would have been sent to a psychiatrist by now,

Paul would have got himself a snorlax. (We'd have made sure of that!)

And I would have some GOOD Pokemon!

Hehehe!

On with the story!

"Ladies and Gentle "Môn", Please would you take your seats, as the performance is about to begin! The performance of…

The Woman in Black!" The speakers boomed.

"Wait! Did he just say...? "Woman IN Black!"

But I thought I ordered tickets to "Romeo AND Juliet!" Dawn whined panicking.

"Hey… I thought we were seeing "Romeo and Juliet"? Oh well, "Woman in Black" sounds much more exciting! Hehe!" Ash whooped with his fist in the air…

Misty just stared at Ash, and then at Dawn, who'd actually made quite a funny mistake, then back. What was woman in Black about? Well, they'd soon find out.

Paul just stayed silent in his seat, his heart pumping faster every minute it grew closer to the shows beginning, His brother, Reggie had seen this play. And Paul, REALLY, REALLY, did NOT want to.

Especially, after he'd heard about it.

But Paul being Paul, he thought it would be extremely funny to see them all quake in fear… without telling them just WHAT the woman in black was all about…

The curtains lifted, and everybody settled down to watch a very ordinary sounding play called "The woman in black" doesn't sound scary…Now does it?

The scene started with a lit, dusty scene, as a man with a bowler hat entered the musty study room,

"My story must be told! The world must know! About the woman in Black…" He announced absentmindedly,

Then another man entered, tall and slim, he too, wore a hat…

"Now, we must make your performance interesting too, so read from here, like this, "It was 10:30 in the morning, as the smoke rose and the workers headed off to another day of work…" which he said with get drama and interest.

The older man with the bowler hat stood up straight, and plainly mumbled, "It was 10:30 in the morning, as the smoke rose and the workers headed off to another day of…"

"No! No! With feel! With drama! Try again!" The tall man jeered.

Once again, the man with the bowler hat took a deep breath and repeated, boringly and plainly…

"It was 10:30 in the morning, as the smoke rose and the…"

He was once again, interrupted, as the crowd giggled,

"Do you really want to have your audience sit there for five whole hours, listing to you drone on about some story which is about 450 pages!" He remarked peeved.

Misty giggled.

The scene droned on forever,

Until Ash whispered into Misty's ear,

"I thought this was supposed to be exciting…"

Misty nodded, it was true, this really WAS boring…

Just as Misty was about to reply with a smart remark…

"BANG!"

Misty squeaked and leapt out of her seat and onto Ash's lap in fright.

The whole row of teens turned to face her,

Paul found this, extremely amusing…

"Uhhh, Misty? It was just a few pots being knocked over y'know…" He whispered embarrassed, glowing pink.

Misty immediately shuffled off Ash and back into the comfort and safety of her own seat.

"How did I manage to do that?"

She wondered embarrassed.

Returning to the play…

It was the final day of the practise; before they did it in front of an "Audience" (This is in the play!)

And the two men had decided to do a run-through from beginning till end. (Bad Move!)

It began with an accountant of a lady who had died due to an unknown cause, as the man headed to her remote house, which could only be reached at low tide, an then would be isolated once more when the water rose up.

An un-friendly looking man on a horse and cart had been sent to pick the man up, to take him to the mansion.

Which for some reason, everybody went quiet when they heard about it…

Ash nudged Paul from in-between Dawn

"Look Paul, it's you…" he giggled.

Only to receive a whack from Paul and an evil glare that REALLY put Ash in his place.

Soon they reached an extremely freaking looking mansion, appeared, and sound effects of a noctowl were heard.

The man was escorted inside, then taken to a grave yard, to see this woman's grave who had died.

Dawn started freaking out, and buried her face in Paul's sleeve,

Paul glared at her, and Dawn shrunk back terrified, to her own seat.

Then a woman, dressed in black from head to toe appeared as if from no-where,

The accountant turned round, only to see her vanish…

This was getting spooky…

"Who was that woman? I hope she can find her own way back, she looked terribly pale and ill" The accountant said.

The guide turned to face him, a look of panic in his eyes, "Where? We must get out of here," He whispered terrified before grabbing the accountants arm and fleeing.

The accountant spent time in the mansion sorting the deceased ladies bills and notes out.

When suddenly, a bang was heard.

Misty this time, did not hesitate in grabbing onto Ash and hiding in his sleeve.

Dawn too, didn't care about any consequences, and buried her face once again, in Paul's sleeve; Paul stared at the frightened Bluenette. Eh, she could stay there for now…

Ash looked surprised to see Misty curled up on him. But he too was just a teeny weeny bit TERRIFIED!

May had grabbed Drew, and Drew had grabbed her.

And Angie had asked to swap places with Dawn, so she could be holding onto her and May…

Brock clung onto Drew.

And Marian, didn't DARE grab MISTY, instead, she huddled up to Umbra…

Later on, it got a Lot scarier, so by the end of the first half of the production,

Dawn's face was STILL in Paul's shirt. Brock still clung to a frightened Drew and May, (Not because Brock was holding onto them, although, that would scare anyone!)

Angie hid in May's arm. Marian's face disappeared into Umbra's midnight fur. And Misty was still clinging onto a very puzzled Ash for dear life…

When the speaker finally announced that the first half was over, Drew immediately released May and Brock, and called shakily, "Bagsie first in toilets!" before dashing expertly, while crossing his quaking legs.

However, Misty still clung to Ash, who was rooted to his seat.

"Uhhh, Misty? It's the break now…" Ash sighed.

Misty slowly, ever so slowly, lifted her head.

And got up off Ash, Misty was shaken till the very pit of her stomach…

Misty however, stayed rooted to her seat, petrified. Un-able to make her legs which had since turned to jelly, move any more…

Ash was amazed, this was the first time, and Ash had ever seen her THIS scared.

He felt sorry for her, and held out his hand to her, which snapped Misty back into the less terrifying reality of the "Real" world, Misty accepted Ash's kind gesture, and slid her own sweaty, shaky palm into his, warm, calm and collected fingertips…

Misty and Ash walked out, hand in hand.

Soon however, it was time to come back.

Ash knew, this wasn't gonna be easy on Misty's nerves, which were already shredded, he'd have to come up with a solution…

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Ash's head as he glanced at a nervous Misty.

He had a plan…

Oooh!

I changed the play, stupid Dawn! HeHe!

If you haven't seen the woman in black, I went to see it with some friends of mine (wow! I have friends!)

It was the most terrifying experience of my entire life, literally.

It kills you…

If you haven't heard of it, look it up on Google!

Anyways, please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

More than just Best Friends – Chapter 15! – Are you telling me this is gonna get exciting? Fat chance…

Hey guys, well I'll tell you something, the woman in black is FREAKING SCARY!

You'll never want to see a rocking chair ever again! Hehehe!

Anyways, on with this story!

Me: so we're back for another terrifying instalment of...

Dawn: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME BUY THESE TICKETS!

Drew: Yeah, this play is freaking evil!

May: Yeah!

Paul: *playing on DS*

Misty: Watcha playing Paul?

Paul: hides DS,* Nothing…

Me: *grabs DS* BURSTS OUT LAUGHING

Ash: *I whisper in his ear what the game is* HAHAHAHAHAH!

Paul: *Bright Pink.*

Ash: *while howling with laughter exclaims at the top of his voice* He's playing IMAGINE BABY! AHHAHAAH! *Ash collapses on floor laughing*

Paul: Right now, I could REALLY use a Snorlax…

Misty: AshandMistyLove doesn't own Pokemon or ,

If she did,

Paul would be playing something more HILARIOUS on his DS!

Ash would finally learn who and what Dumbass meant…

Ash: What does it mean Mist…

*Misty interrupts*

And I wouldn't have to do everything for my stupid, dumbass sisters!

Ash: *Whines* M-I-S-T-Y… What does D-U-M-B-A-S-S mean?

Paul: I'll lend the snorlax to you afterwards Misty…

Let's begin! Mwuahahah!

The curtains once again, lifted fatefully. As Misty immediately began to quake again.

Ash whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'm with you…"

That made Misty blush.

The lights turned down, and IT BEGAN…

Marian decided to put her PLAN into action…

This was going to be fun…

Marian really didn't like Misty, and she would show her…

Not to mess with her plans.

The man had returned on stage, as the bang noise had been heard.

He shone his light over to a door, and started to advance towards it.

(Don't ask me why! Any normal person would run screaming)

"What the hell is he doing!" Misty whispered.

Ash chuckled, "Being dense like m…"

"BANG!"

This time, it was Ash's turn to squeak and leap on Misty.

"Ash!" Misty moaned, he was really heavy!

Meanwhile,

The man advanced through the door, and up some stairs, towards a clunking noise coming from the attic…

Once he had gone up the stairs,

A figure of a woman, dressed in black appeared, and crept up the stairs.

Misty, not usually the type to freak unless it was to do with bugs, whimpered soundly into Ash's sleeve.

Ash put his arm round Misty, and pulled her closer, into a kind-of hug.

This did little to comfort Misty though…

Dawn snuggled up to Paul, who had come to terms with her freaking out hugs…

Looking over to Ash, Paul smiled. (If that's possible!)

Ash had his arm round Misty's neck and shoulders in a tight embrace.

Paul, decided to copy his "Friend's" actions, and draped his arm over Dawn kindly.

Dawn lifted her head. Sudden warmth had filled her body…

WAIT! PAUL!

As Dawn was about to say something,

The clunking was heard again…

The man had entered a nursery, everything was in pristine condition, Untouched.

The man, sat on the bed, and opened up a music box, which chimed, an eerie tune…

Suddenly, the man got up, and left the room.

As soon as he had gone,

The lights went out,

And the blood-curdling scream of a child and a horse and wagon were heard.

Misty wrapped herself round Ash, her eyes shut tightly.

Then, there she was, as plain as the moon at night.

HER, she began to rock in the old crusty chair, and then got faster and more violent.

Until, she disappeared…

When the man re-entered the room,

Everything was turned on its side.

The room was in a mess…

Soon, the last scene concluded,

The man, the accountant,

Who had seen HER.

Would pay dearly…

He went with his wife and little one-year old boy to a fair in a forest.

His child and wife went on the horse and cart ride, which was the biggest mistake of their lives…

The child was thrown overboard as the cart crashed.

And SHE appeared.

Screaming, her cape in the air, her pale face showing for the whole world to see.

Ash hugged Misty tight…

Dawn shivered on the walk back, everyone did.

Even Paul and Brock…

"Oooh, Ash? Can I come in you guys room? I'm all alone and... Well, it's scary on your own… PLEASE!" Marian whimpered, clinging off Ash's arm,

Ash had no choice…

Misty skulked off, (he could've said no? but no, he had to be the NICE GUY… GRRR HE is SOOO DENSE, sometimes…)

Marian, getting the forced out reply she had wanted, linked arms with the slightly annoyed Ketchum boy, just to annoy Misty further…

Ash caught Misty glaring at them; meanwhile, as they entered the outside, it grew quite chilly…

Marian smirked, she could see Misty was frozen, but knowing how stubborn she was about showing any weakness, she wouldn't tell Ash…

Half way home and still, no-body had said a word…

Misty shivered, at the back of the group,

May was wrapped up in Drew's jacket with him, Brock and Angie wrapped up tightly in their own coats.

Dawn shaked in the coldness of the frosty air,

Paul stared at her… She was getting farer behind by each step the group took.

He slowed down, so he could catch up with her…

"Cold there?" he whispered.

Dawn just nodded.

Paul, doing something VERY "un-Paul-like" Shrugged his jacket off, and held it out to her.

"Here, use this." Paul mumbled.

Dawn's eyes lit up, and she stared at him as if he had just told her he was gay…

"What?" he said.

Misty, lagged far behind, almost frozen…

She glanced hopefully at Ash, only for her face to drop, he was linking arms with Marian, they walked closely together, almost like Drew and May did, then, Marian did something that made Misty want to scream out loud. She rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

Misty froze in place as Ash carried on walking along with Marian.

The cold was getting to her…

Misty eventually, stopped, still…

And just stared, as Ash and Marian and everyone else just walked on, not even noticing that they'd lost her.

Misty tried to catch up, but…

Her legs which were only protected from the bitter cold by her short shorts, refused to move…

So she stood there, freezing to death, watching everyone else carry on walking, with no concerns or worries about where she was…

Eventually, the gang reached the hotel suite, as they tried to open the door, they suddenly realised, that Misty had the key…

"Uhhh, Misty, can I have the key please?" Ash expected Misty to stroll forward, push him out of the way, and open it herself.

But when Misty didn't answer him, he was most surprised…

Ash was about to suggest looking for her, when Marian interrupted him.

"C'MON, I have a key too." Marian smirked, pulling an identical one from her pocket, (In truth, when Misty wasn't looking, Marian had delved into Misty's pocket, and stole the key!)

As Marian unlocked the door, everybody entered and flopped on their beds.

Ash and the gang waited for Misty to arrive, maybe she just lagged behind.

The weather report on the television said there would be a heavy snow storm that night.

Ash paced up and down.

Where was she?

"I'm gonna go find Misty…" Ash mumbled gravely.

"Ash! You can't go out there! There's a snow storm headed this way!" Marian answered in her valley-girl accent. Umbra nodded.

Ash glared at her.

"Misty's my best friend. There is NO WAY I am leaving her out in a snow storm to freeze to death. I'm gonna go find her." Ash stated, angrily.

In Marian's ears Ash's statement rang.

"Best friend huh? Well, we'll see about that Ashy-boy… HeHe" she whispered, as Ash exited, leaving his friends to worry even more…

Umbra just climbed up to his mistress's bed, he didn't know what she had planned, but he would watch and learn…

OOH!

Long chapter there I know,

Me: I really don't like Marian…

Ash: Thank god she isn't I the anime.

Misty: I know, you're telling me…

Brock: Hey! Guys, Marian is here.

Ash and Misty (Together): oh CRAP!

Paul: Snorlax, Ash? Misty?

Hehe, read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

More than just best friends – Chapter 16! How an earth did THAT happen!

Hey guys!

I know I've been away for a while, but I'm back now, and continuing, the story!

(Woop Woop!)

Anyways on with the story!

Misty: How long ago did you do the last chapter lazy?

Me: Moi? Lazy? I think you're talking to Ash…

Ash: *snoring in sleeping bag* ZZZZZZZZ

Paul: Dumbass! Shut up!

Ash: alright, time for an insulting contest!

Paul: You wanna know about mistakes? Ask your parents.

Ash: Your mum is sooo fat that when she jumped into the ocean all the wailords started singing "We are Family!"

Paul: You jump in water, Water jump out!

Ash: Ur mum was so fat that when a bus hit her she said, "Hey! Who threw that rock!"

Paul: When you…

Misty: STOP IT!

*both boys turn to look and get smacked on the head by Misty's mallet*

Misty: You are sooo childish that you had to bribe people to be your friends.

Paul: That was harsh y'know, um, really harsh.

Ash: Hehe, D-U-M-B-A-S-S!

May: Anyways, AshandMistyLove doesn't own Pokémon; otherwise, Ash would be screwed! (Big time!)

On with the story…

The night grew colder and colder, as Ash searched in the frozen wasteland for his Best Friend,

"Damn, I should've brought something warm …"

Ash mumbled.

Pikachu nodded, teeth chattering…

Meanwhile…

"It's freezing" Misty chattered frostily.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard,

Well, make it THREE familiar voices.

(Yup, you guessed!)

"Prepare for trouble, you frozen Twerp!"  
"Make it double, I hope you hurt!"

"Urgh, just go, away Team Rocket…" Misty whined frozen indeed.

"No way! Go! Seviper!" Jesse screamed.

The snake popped out from it's ball, only to feel a cold breeze and run back to it's Pokeball.

"Urgh! You wimpy snake! Go! Wobuffet!" Jesse called angrily.

However, Wobuffet for once, didn't want to come put of its ball.

"Go… Cor-Sol, a" Misty winced,

"Corsola!" The little pink coral pokémon shivered, but however, being loyal to Misty, did as it was told, and used spike cannon on Jesse, James and Meowth.

Suddenly, James had an idea,

Years ago,

James's grandmother (Nanny) who lived in Hoenn with Granddad (Poppop)

Gave James a gift, a Pokeball, not an empty one, James had never used it, until now…

"Go! Pokeball!" James shouted,

The gold pokeball flew open to reveal,

"Magikarp!"

Jesse, Meowth, Misty and Corsola, all face faulted.

"Whoops! Hehe, wrong one! Return!" James cried sheepishly,

"Ah! Ha! GO! Pokeball!" James threw a silver studded pokeball onto the stony cold floor.

Corsola cowered in fear as the most unlikely Pokémon popped out,

"Tyranitar!" It bellowed.

Misty, Jesse and Meowth all gasped,

"Hyper Beam!" James giggled in his English accent, pointing at the Tyranitar's two targets, Misty and her terrified Corsola.

"Corsola!" Misty shrieked as she shielded her Pokémon from the attack, however, resulting in Misty taking the full power of the attack.

Misty was flung backwards, still clutching Corsola, onto the icy pavement, several yards away.

Jesse and Meowth whooped.

"That's enough, Tyranitar." James answered.

However, Tyranitar had other plans…

As it loaded itself up for another attack, Misty let out a yell,

"Corsola! Go find Ash and Pikachu!" she screeched.

The little worried pokémon sprinted off; she had to find Pikachu and Pikapi, before it was too late…

The Tyranitar let off an iron tail, slamming right into Misty's left side, winding her.

As Misty smashed against the ground, she cried out loudly,

Meowth, Jesse and James looked horrified, "Tyranitar! STOP!" James shouted angrily.

Tyranitar, grew angrier, and turned to face James and Jesse.

Then, its focus turned to a retreating figure, Meowth.

The massive Pokémon thundered towards a shrieking Meowth.

Then as Meowth expected the worst, Tyranitar picked it up, and hugged him.

"Huh?" Meowth pondered, why wasn't this thing crushing him? Like it had done to the twerpette?

Then, Meowth shrieked, as the Tyranitar proceeded to kiss Meowth.

"Oh yeah, I FORGOT to mention Meowth," James muttered.

"W-H-A-T!" Meowth howled, as it was smothered in love from this suddenly, gentle green giant.

"It's gay…" James whispered.

"What?" Meowth shrieked.

James pointed at the Tyranitar, and said again, "it's gay…"

"I can't hear you Jimmy-Boy!" Meowth cried, distressed,

"Oh for God's sakes, the freaking Tyranitar! IT'S GAY!" James screamed, as windows shattered.

Tyranitar dropped Meowth and faced James,

Growling…

"R-run!" Jesse yodelled.

James and Jesse both turned and ran to the balloon as the angry pokémon sent them "Blasting off" with a hyper beam.

Then, it lumbered off, purring (if tyranitars can!)

With a very sorry looking Meowth…

Misty choked, her breathing felt heavy, and her arm seared in pain beyond words.

"Please, Cor. Sola" Misty whimpered silently.

Meanwhile…

"You're gonna get frostbite, pika pal, come here…" Ash pulled Pikachu inside his jacket. Shivering.

Suddenly, Ash heard a Pokémon shriek.

"Pikakapika!" Pikachu hopped out of Ash's coat and raced ahead,

"Hey! Wait Pikachu!" Ash cried, stumbling after His yellow mouse.

Ash came to a halt; Pikachu was comforting a very distressed Corsola.

Who was trying to say everything at once.

"Pi- Pikachu?" Pikachu asked,

Corsola nodded, before re-telling the incident to Pikachu.

Pikachu's eyes widened, it too looked deeply distressed, as Corsola burst into tears once again.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu yelled as it sprinted at full speed across the icy covered pavement.

Ash, picked up Corsola and ran after his Pika-Pal, something was up. Something bad.

Pikachu kept the same grave expression all the way until they reached a part of town, where there had been complete and utter chaos.

There were people on the streets murmuring.

Ash gasped, something BIG had been here.

But Pikachu didn't stop for too long , before it galloped as if it's life depended on it over to a stone wall, the other side of the street, in a near alley way.

Corsola, whined, as it too shot ahead.

"Whoa, slow down guys!" Ash puffed.

Misty winced deeply, she was in pain.

Ash would never find her, she would die here, lonely, and then he would marry HER.

Misty struggled to lift herself.

Before her chest ached painfully, sending her back onto the cobbled stone.

Misty screamed, her life, it couldn't end this way.

"Ash, ash, ash, ash…" Misty repeated again and again, until she broke into sobs.

Suddenly, she stopped and listened closely, snow was still falling, as she heard a noise,

"Pikapi!" It was distant, but she'd recognise that noise anywhere.

"PIKACHU!" Misty shrieked.

In the distance, Ash shuddered, as he heard someone scream his Pokemon's name,

Corsola, and Pikachu however,

Didn't object and leapt and bounded towards the sound.

Ash had no choice but to follow.

Misty could see the little yellow spot appearing, he'd heard her, Pikachu was getting closer, by the second.

Then she saw Corsola, bounding along, getting faster by the minute,

Then, she saw Ash.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu called, tears began to form in his eyes.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked worried.

"Pik-ka-chu-pi…" Pikachu pointed at the frosty wall, a couple of 100 feet away.

Then Ash saw what Pikachu was pointing at.

"Oh god. It's not…" He began.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu slipped and slided as he reached Misty, who lay crumpled, across the floor.

"MISTY!" Ash screamed, this time, he too, broke into a run…

Oooh!

The next chapter will be along soon!

Heheh

I promise not to make you wait!

Paul: I never, EVER thought I'd say this, but. It's actually getting quite exciting…

Me: Why thank you…

Team R: Have any of you twerps seen Meowth?

*Ash and Misty burst out laughing.*

Me: He's still with James Tyranitar…

James: OH GOD!

Please Read and review!

Aaml


	17. Chapter 17

More than just best friends – chapter 17! O_O How long is this going to take!

Hello! And welcome to chapter 17!

Now I just wanna say before I start how very grateful I AM FOR GETTING as many people add my stories to their faves or their story alert! And even people adding me as one of their fave authors!

It truly is an honour to write for fellow fanficcers like you! :)

But I would ask people to keep on Reviewing, as it is the reviews themselves,

That gives me the "Pierce te résistance" to carry on writing!

I have a question, do u guys and gals think I should do a high school Fanfic?

I've been thinking it over after a review I got, but I can't seem to decide, I may do one after most of "More than just Best Friends" is completed!

Anyways, onto the story!

Ash: Well , well, well, Here we are , once again.

Me: Ash?

Ash: huh? Yup.

Me: NEVER EVER SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN!

Ash: *cowers* why…?

Misty:*Giggling, enters…*

Ash: Oh yeah? What's so funny!

Misty: *Splutters*

Ash: GRRR

*Suddenly, Misty turns bright red and exits hastily…* *or tries to, until I stop her*

Me: *Holding Misty from leaving* what's wrong Mist… oh…

Ash: Why are you two acting so STRANGE!

Misty: *Points at Ash's "flies"* your barn door's open…

Brock: ehe, AshandMistyLove doesn't own Pokemon…

Here we go!

Ash cried her name once more, before slipping on the icy path and colliding with her, causing Misty to wince in unbelievable pain.

Ash put his hand on her's.

"Misty, stay awake! Are you ok? Talk to me! Anything!" Ash anxiously spluttered.

Misty groaned, almost silently.

Ash had to think fast, he could feel Misty's breathing getting heavier by the second.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, diving into Ash's pocket.

"Pikachu! You are NOT eating ketchup now!" Ash screeched commandingly.

However, Pikachu was not on a ketchup craze, it yanked and pulled till something white and black fell into the rodent's paws.

Ash beamed at his clever pokémon, his pokégear.

Sharply, Ash dialled Brock's number.

Ring ring!

Meanwhile,

"Huh? My pokégear's ringing! IT'S ASH!" Brock squealed, latching onto the phone at the rate of knots.

"BROCK!" Ash shouted desperately, clutching Misty tightly.

"What's up Ash? Did you find Mist…?"

"Brock! It's urgent!"

"What's wrong?" Brock's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's Misty! She's really sick Brock, oh please Brock, please, help!" Ash screamed despairingly, tears forming in his blood-shot eyes.

"Ok Ash, but, where are you?"

"We're in, Duskull avenue! Hurry Brock or Misty might… she might…" Ash whimpered and sobbed, pressing the button to end the call.

Meanwhile…

"What is it Brock? Has something happen... Hey! Where are you going? Brock?" May shouted after a hurrying Brock.

Ash sobbed as he pushed his pokégear back into his pocket.

"Misty, oh please, please be ok…" Ash whispered into her pale neck.

Misty shivered, at Ash's touch, but smiled, she was gonna live, oh boy. SHE would!

Ash hustled Pikachu and Corsola along, as he managed to balance the injured red-head on his back.

Staggering through he cold, he realised Misty would freeze if she didn't get warm quickly, chucking his old navy pokémon league jacket off and wrapping it around her, the group carried on.

Back at the apartment, May had sussed what had happened, and after grabbing Drew, Dawn, Angie and Paul, and their coats, rushed out the door, and into the frosty night…

Marian however, gleefully grinned; he plan was working well…

Umbra backed away, slightly petrified, as his mistress's eyes glowed red.

With ASH…

Pikachu and Corsola struggled on,

Through the blizzard, Ash lagged behind a bit. But soon, the pokémon centre was in sight, he rushed quickly through the door and shouted "Nurse Joy! Please! Help!"

Before placing Misty down on a couch.

Nurse Joy came running, expecting it to be some rookie trainer, stubborn enough to train at nearly midnight with a frostbitten pokémon for her to add to her ever-growing burden of the bloody ill creatures!

What she saw surprised her…

A teenaged- boy, shaking in the doorway, with a teenaged-girl, about the same age, on his back and two pokémon at his feet quaking frostily.

"Oh my goodness… what happened?"

"It's my friend! Please! Help!" Ash sobbed before collapsing, and entering complete darkness…

Five hours later…

Blinking, Ash's eyes took in the harsh lighting around him, as his vision swirled, eventually, coming into perspective, he could see, Dawn, May Drew, Angie and Brock all standing over him, while Paul skulked by the doorway…

"What, what happened?" Ash groaned, attempting to sit up.

"Oh my god! Ash! You're ok!" Brock cried before hugging him along with May, Dawn and Angie.

Drew just stood like an idiot…

"Can't you remember Ash?" Dawn asked.

Then, it all came flooding back.

"Misty." Ash muttered that single word, the most beautiful word he would ever utter on his lips… (Well, in Ash's mind! Hehe)

Ash suddenly staggered to his feet, leaping off the bed, and making his way to the door, where Paul glared, "You should get in bed," Paul murmured.

Ash snarled, "You don't tell me what to do idiot." He snapped,

Everyone else gasped, even Paul seemed quite shocked.

Paul however, stood in front of Ash's exit, making it impossible to get out.

"Oh no you don't!" Brock shouted as he grabbed Ash's fist as he made a lunge for Paul. Drew grabbed Ash too, holding him back.

But Ash still struggled. Getting even angrier, he shouted, through tight grasps, "Where's Misty? I need to see her!"

Brock and Drew held on as Ash continued to writhe and wriggle desperately.

"Ash! Stop it!" Brock shouted.

Ash suddenly stopped, as Drew and Brock let him go, Ash sank to the floor. Sobbing…

May and Dawn leant by him, worried looks on their faces.

"We'll be back in a moment; Me'n Drew will go tell Joy he's awake…" Brock stated.

"I'm coming" May answered.

"Me too!" Angie agreed.

Paul shrugged, "Me and Blue will stay…"

Dawn glared, "I'm not called blue!"

As they left, Ash developed a plan…

Pretending to faint, Ash collapsed fakely,

"Omg! Ash!" Dawn cried, reaching down.

Suddenly, Ash grabbed her, and swung Dawn towards Paul, winding him, as he caught her, bridal style.

Then, Ash made his escape, sliding and slipping across the centre's tiled floors, he searched for Misty…

Meanwhile,

Paul growled, dropping Dawn to the floor carelessly, and running…

Dawn however, grabbed Paul's trouser leg, preventing him from going anywhere…

"That really hurt Paul!" Dawn snivelled, hoping that he did have a heart…

"Oh get up already." Paul moaned.

But still, Dawn clutched onto his leg. Refusing to budge.

Drew, Brock, May and Angie heard the commotion and sprinted into the corridor to see a disgruntled and embarrassed Paul, dragging a clearly unhappy Dawn who was attached to his leg like a limpet…

Sweatdropping, Drew and May tried desperately to free him, whilst Angie went to tell Nurse Joy, and Brock, searched for the runaway Ash…

Panting, Ash slowed down…

"Where was she? Was Misty ok? Was she ALIVE?" all these questions befuddled Ash's heavy heart as he searched endlessly for his soul-mate…

Next chapter up soon!

IS MARIAN EVIL?

And will Dawn finally realise, you can't hold on forever!

Find out, Next time!

Xxx

AAML


	18. Chapter 18

**More than just Best Friends- Hey! No fair! I thought the author of this had died!**

Here I am…

Sorry I HAVE been away sooo long!

I had to spend my birthday in hospital, getting my appendix out.

Well, hehe, at least I missed a whole week of school… (Whoop woop!)

I'm sooo silly; I told you guys I wouldn't start my high school fic until, after this was completed. 

But no, being me, I HAD to go ahead and write it.

It's called The Feeling's Mutual… (Hangs head in shame) THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DAML

WELL, ON WITH THE STORY! ^.^

_Italics - thoughts_

**Me: WELL enough wallowing in self pity…**

**Misty: Wow that was as big as what Ash said to me last week…**

**Me: really? Ash said something long and complicated? OMG! BREAKTHROUGH! GET THE PRESS! WHAT WAS IT!**

**Misty: orange.**

**Me:*anime fall***

**Ash: *Enters* Hey um, what's wrong with her? *points at me***

**Me: you! *grab his collar***

**Ash: ouch! What was that for!**

**Me: YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE THE BEST POKéMON MASTER IN THE BLOODY WORLD, THOUGH YOU'VE ACTUALLY NEVER WON A BLOODY LEAGUE, **

**Ash: So?**

**Me: AND THEN!**

**SHE TELLS ME YOU SAID A LONG, SMART WORD! (Points at Misty)**

**Ash: and?**

**Me: and do u know what Misty, bless her bloody soul says? (Don't worry guys I'm a massive Misty fan)**

**Ash: what?**

**May: Hey guys! I'm back from my holiday, you like my tan!**

**Me: ****ORANGE****! *screams***

**May: *looks shocked as she thinks I've just called her orange***

**Ash: orange? Nah, I'd say Misty's more ginger…**

**Misty: you little douche… YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Dawn: *yelps* AshandMistyLove doesn't own Pokémon!**

Misty's head hurt.

She sat up wearily, blinking heavily…

She was in a warm room.

Misty didn't think she'd ever feel any warmth again. Not after… Wait! Where was Ash? And Pikachu and …. , Corsola?

Misty's head hurt even more as she squinted round the room, trying to register where she was…

A hospital room, by the looks, but there were posters of pokémon diseases on the wall, such as a PokéItis poster.

Just as Misty was about to engage in the so, called delights of reading a boring hospital poster… a little head popped round the corner. "Pikachupi?" it asked, as if questioning her.

"Pikachu! What are you doing here?" Misty cried, but as soon as the red-head tried to stand, she felt weak and dizzy so Pikachu leapt onto her bed instead.

Obviously, Misty hadn't quite remembered that Pikachu's answer to her question of "what are you doing here?" was most likely to be something with the word, Pikachu in it.

"Pi-ka-Chu-ka Chu-ka-pi Chu! Pikapi…" – "Ash's name…" Misty thought…

Ka chupikachaaaaaaaaaa pi." Pikachu looked pleased with its answer, and waited eagerly for Misty's response.

"Umm, thanks Pikachu…" Misty groaned, patting the loveable Pokemon's yellow head.

"Chu."

"Grr, Pikachu should be back by now…" Ash grumbled, hiding round the corner by the vending machines in the POKéMON centre…

"Maybe he got caught? Nah, Pikachu's too quick." Ash pondered impatiently, Ash wanted to get going, he'd already received plenty of glares from passer-by trainers because he'd been standing there for about an hour so far…

Finally, after what felt like to Ash, the millionth glare, he decided to look again.

Glancing quickly and edgily he advanced down the sweeping corridor.

Just managing to step out of the way of a loose Growlithe, he continued round the corner…

"This is sooo boring Drew, can't we go someplace quiet, y'know" May whined, tugging irritably at Drew's arm.

"No." Drew sighed,

May's face dropped, "but, why not?"

"Because, we gotta find Ash, May, that's why." He stated gruffly, flipping his fringe huffily.

May glared, "_why was Drew being so stubborn?"_

They continued walking, in silence…

"Come on! We'll find him by the time the slowpokes reach space if you take this long!" Paul growled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dawn whined, Paul raised his eyebrows, _was she giving him the "silent treatment?"_

Paul frowned, he was gonna crack Dawn.

"Hey, this is boring, wanna go watch the stars?" Paul mumbled, catching Dawn completely off guard.

"WHA….?" Dawn gawped, her mouth hanging open like a magikarp; _did Paul just say he wanted to go stargazing? With… ME?_

While Dawn silently was freaking out, Paul grabbed her arm and took her to the balcony of the POKéMON centre. The two huddled up in the moonlight…

That's the latest chapter, by the way, drew and may are an item already.

It's all explained in one of the earlier chappys…

READ AND REVIEW!

AAML


	19. Chapter 19

More than just best friends- chapter, YOU'RE JOKING? NO PLEASE! NO MORE! Chapter 19 Heheh….

Sorry I've been away for AGES, I've had lots of HW and a load of exams, and I am still HOPING to hopefully get the true meaning of mistletoe, finished by the beginning of January!

Let's begin!

**Ash: ARGGGHHHHH! I must be seeing things! Misty! It's AshandMistyLove's ghost!**

**Misty: HUH!**

**Me: Chillax Ashy-boy Its JUST ME.**

**Gary: MY AAML!**

**Me: HEY! GAREEEEYYYY GAYLOR…**

**Gary: don't even, say it.**

**Me: OK. *squeaks***

**Misty: *sigh* AshandMistyLove doesn't own Pokémon, otherwise she would've gone bankrupt, who could leave a "TO BE CONTINUED" for four months running on an episode!**

**Iris: I'm the new character! HEHEEH! **

**Misty: GRRRR… GO. AWAY. IRIS.**

**Paul: *whispers* wanna borrow my snorlax?**

**ASH: HEY! THAT'S MY SNORLAX!**

I changed into my spare clothes, a green and blue tank top, dark jeans, a blue hoodie, and a pair of red hi-top converse.

"Pika, Chu Pikapi!" the yellow Pokémon chanted happily, leaning against the cream doorway of Misty's room.

"So, he went, THIS WAY?" Misty questioned, creeping out after the rodent, and following him down the dimmed corridor…

Meanwhile on the roof stargazing…

"Hey, Paul? Do you... find me… annoying?" Dawn sighed, her eyes downcast. However, Paul noticed her expression and felt somewhat sorry for her.

"Of course you're annoying" He stated, giving Dawn a slight shove.

She glared at him, then she froze as Paul drew close to her, whispering into her ear, "But I wouldn't have you any other way…" These were the final words that Paul muttered before Dawn lunged at Paul, and forced her lips against his, stopping him saying anything that might ruin this romantic fete of stargazing;

(Ash's POV)

"Urgh! Where'd Pikachu go now!" I grumbled, looking left and right for the troublesome rodent.

Until I spotted something…

A tinge of red…

Is that… Misty?

She was wearing her usual attire, her yellow top, followed by blue shorts and red low-top converse.

(Misty's POV)

I almost walked straight past Ash; it didn't look like him at first, he was wearing his old Kanto uniform, instead of his Sinnoh stuff, he stood looking tired and bewildered in the somewhat busy corridor of the Pokémon centre.

"ASH!" I cried, running towards him, ready to give him a massive hug.

Until he beat me to it, he grabbed me and pulled me into a backbreaking hug, before he whispered.

"Don't ever do that again to me Mist…"

I smiled at him, as the warmth of his body against mine began to make me feel rather hot.

Pikachu just sat patiently by our feet, waiting for his turn.

(Ash's POV)

"There you are! And Misty's there too!"

We were both still locked in the embrace when we heard Drew and May, immediately, Misty let go of each other, her face red.

May and Drew stood smirking at Misty and me. We both shuffled uncomftably under the green-haired and brunette-haired couple's gaze.

(Normal POV)

As the group of teenagers headed back to their apartments, May and Drew holding hands, Brock and Angie chatting amongst themselves, and Paul and Dawn standing surprisingly close, Misty tugged on Ash's shoulder.

He looked at her smiling, but her face seemed contorted with desperation and exasperation, he frowned at her.

"Misty?" He asked, watching the mixed number of emotions appear on her face.

"C'mon, let's go." She whispered into his ear, yanking on his sleeve.

Ash looked at her bewildered, "Misty? What's gotten into y…?"

"C'mon Ash!" Misty hissed, grabbing his collar, placing a sleeping Pikachu on Paul's backpack and dragging him away from the group.

Ash looked surprised as he continued to let her lead him round the corner of a large building.

"So, what's this all abou…?" Ash was cut short by a searing pain cutting through his stomach, and through his entire body, he sank to the floor in agony…

"M-Misty?" Ash wailed, looking up at her through one eye, his other closed in pain.

However, when Ash glanced upwards, he could no longer see any trace of Misty, only someone's shadow…

"Hey Ash. Remember me?" A voice snarled.

Ash recognised the voice and backed away confused.

"M-Marian? What are you…?" Ash was cut off by a serious amount of pain coursing through his head; he couldn't hold back his scream as his mind went fuzzy…

"How very touching, you went back for your little redhead…" Marian sneered, her eyes not their usual blue, but instead a scarlet red.

"Misty! What have you done with her?" Ash yelled through gritted teeth, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Misty? Oh, that little bitch? I haven't hurt her, yet. Ashy-poo…" Marian cackled, her unmelodic laughter ringing in the snowy landscaped city.

Ash tried to stand up, to gain some control, but his mind wouldn't allow him to, he struggled as a red light encircled him, and flung him backwards.

Ash then noticed that Marian was wearing the same clothes as Misty had.

Ash opened his eyes, all he could see was Marian's shadow towering over him.

Before, everything went black…

"What is it Ash?" Misty shivered, pulling her scarf closer round her neck, as the snowflakes blew in her face.

"C'mon, let's go." he whispered into his ear, yanking on her hoodie sleeve.

Misty gave him a strange glance, as she watched angst; happiness and anger appear one after another on his face.

"Ash?" Misty frowned, "What has gotten into y…?"

Ash grabbed her hand and began walking back the way they'd come, before soon, they'd reached an alleyway.

"Ash?" Misty stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Just… close your eyes…" He said rather coldly.

Misty shifted her feet as she proceeded to do as Ash told her.

Misty's heart swelled with happiness as the thought of Ash kissing her entered her brain.

But what came next was quite the opposite.

Misty screamed loudly, sinking to her knees, as the unimaginable pain took hold of her entire body…

Misty glanced up at where Ash had once stood, only to gasp and scuttle away from the now new shadowy figure…

"Hey Misty… Where's you're little Ashy-Boy now?"

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Who do you think got Misty?

And why are there TWO misty?

And two Ashy?

AAML


	20. Chapter 20

More Than Just Best Friends. - Chapter, WTF? Where the heck have you been? Erm, chapter 20...

Hey again everybody, gosh I haven't updated this since last christmas! o.o

** Me: I am really sorry this hasn't be updated. For months I have been busy writing TMFF and TDH, my main stories, and I have had a MAJOR writer's block for this.**

** Ash: yeah right, you abandoned us!**

** Misty: oh shut up Ash. Go find your Snorlax to roll on you.**

** Paul: anyways, AshandMistyLove doesn't own PKMN, BUT IS RESPONSIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING !**

** Me: Hey! I said I was sorry!**

** Drew: let's continue!**

...

Last time...

_ These were the final words Paul muttered before Dawn lunged at him, and forced her lips against his, stopping him saying anything that might ruin this romantic fete of stargazing..._

_ Ash opened his eyes, all he could see was Marian towering over him._

_ Misty glanced up at where Ash had once stood, only to gasp and scuttle away from the now new shadowy figure._

_ "Where's your little Ashy-Boy now?"_

_ ..._

_ "Where's your little Ashy-boy now?"_

Misty's eyes shot open.

She glanced around her, and her eyes widened.

She was in a bus of bustling people. All chattering and talking amongst themselves. When they saw Misty gaze at them, they went quiet, and stared at her, transfixed.

"Where am I? Answer me!" She quivered, her eyes full of fright as the humans infront of her went silent.

One girl stood up, she had orange shoulder length hair and russet eyes. She wore a pair of Hollister shorts with a H on the side and a stripy jumper with some black converse.

"Where are we going?" Misty yelled, fear enveloping her body as the girl walked towards her.

The redhead just watched as the girl leant down to her level , and whispered in her ear.

"We are going... To die."

Misty reeled away from the solem girl, and pushed against the seat she sat in.

"Let me out of here! Lemme out!" Misty suddenly screamed, punching the glass automatic doors of the bus.

But the driver took no notice of her yelling, and carried on driving.

Misty stared out the window frantically, yellling at people passing by.

They just ignored her, and carried on doing their usual thing.

She yelled again and again, not giving up.

"I am Marsha." The same girl from earlier explained.

"How are going to escape?" Misty whispered in Marsha's ear.

All of a sudden, another lady came over, and bowed slightly. She had brown/black hair and blue eyes.

"I am Sasha. Marian's mother." She explained, her eyes full of sadness.

"What? Why are you here?" Misty asked.

"Well, it all started five years back, that was when, She started her POKe'MON journey..."

_ "C'mon Mom! I don't need you to walk_ _ me anywhere!" A ten year old Marian shouted, her eyes getting dark._

_ "If you carry on like that, you won't be GOING." Sasha yelled, stacking the dishwasher._

_ At this point, Marian flipped. She screamed and threw a plate which had just been cleaned at the floor. It smashed into tiny fragments._

_ "That's it! You are NOT GOING!" Sasha yelled angrily. _

_ Marian's breathing grew heavier, and her eyes took the colour of blood. _

_ She leapt at Sasha, and Sasha got cut from the china. Blood poured out of a nasty gash on her arm..._

_ Then, it went black..._

_ "Thanks Professor Oak! I'll take good care of Squirtle!" Marian waved bye to a baffled Professor._

_ Later on, they entered Celadon City, which was where she used to live. _

_ A poke'ball lay on a table, she picked it up, her fingers trailing over the shiny texture. She then, pocketed it._

_ That was how, she came to get Umbra._

"That's awful!" Misty exclaimed, shaking her head.

Sasha sighed and nodded, and pulled up her sleeve, revealing a large scar.

"This is when I got the china in my arm." She explained.

"And? What about you?" Misty asked, turning to face a rather silent Marsha, "What did you do to make Marian angry?"

Marsha shuffled on the spot, before looking with deep _ russet _ eyes at Misty.

"She didn't want my parents to be together." Marsha explained.

Misty nodded, "Are your parents here too?"

Marsha shook her head, allowing her fiery orange hair to bounce in her face.

"I haven't been born in your time. My parent's are still teenagers. But, the way things are going, I may never be born." She sighed.

Misty sat beside Marsha, "What's your mother and father's names? if I find them back in my time, I'll be glad to help out." Misty asked.

Marsha put her head in her hands and mumbled.

"Misty and Ash Ketchum..."

Misty fell off her chair, and Marsha gave her a wierd look. As the redhead got back onto her chair, her cheeks were bright red.

"What- when were you born?" She asked.

" 3014 - my parents were childhood friends." At this, Marsha handed her a photo.

Misty almost fainted at the sight of the picture. It was Ash and her alright. Marsha, she was there too, she was around four. Beside her, were more children. One was a little girl, she had brown hair and sapphire eyes. Next to her, was a little boy. He had green hair and blue eyes.

"Who are they?" Misty asked.

"Rosie and Lucien Hayden. My cousins." Marsha said.

May and Drew's future kids.

There was a little boy with dark blue hair and cobalt eyes. He wore a grumpy expression.

" That's Danny Shinji." Marsha explained.

Paul and Dawn's kid.

Then, there was an older boy, around sixteen. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He had a pair of glasses over his eyes.

"Uncle Max. Who is Mrs Hayden's brother." Marsha said.

Another boy, with brown hair and green eyes smiled at the camera cockily. Marsha blushed red, "Gareth Oak. He is Dad's best friend's son. His mom is called Leaf, I think."

Then, there was a baby in Misty's arms.

"And? The b-baby?" Misty stammered.

Marsha grinned proudly, "My little brother, Jay Ketchum." beside the baby, was Pikachu.

Misty then reached out, and gazed at the photo. Tears began to leak from her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Marsha's eyes widened at Misty.

"Jay... Marsha..." she grinned.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" Marsha whined.

"I think, I know where your mom is." Misty whispered, before, hugging Marsha.

** To Be Continued!**

** Me: Haha! I am mean!**

** Ash: Wtf? You actually WROTE another chapter?**

** Misty: Language. Remember the ten year olds, Ash.**

** Leaf: how did I get in this Story? **

** Drew: *shrugs* how has Gary gotten into this? AGAIN?**

** Me: well, I wrote them in, that's how.**

** Dawn: Gimme an R! **

** Paul: Give. me. An. e. I need the snorlax! It's cruel why do me and Dawn have a kid?**

** Me: shut up.**

** May: give me a V!**

** Drew: gimme an I.**

** Max: give me another e!**

** Dawn: gimme a W! What's that spell?**

** Harley: REVIEW! **

** Everyone except Harley: O.O**

** REVIEW PEOPLE!**

** -AAML:)**


End file.
